Trial of the Gods Part 1
by Ghosthunter Slayer
Summary: This is usually a 3 part story hehe... The GC team are on a journey to find the God Armors in time  well 3 actually  or else Greg gets to them... Will the prophecy come true? New OC, and OC's are ACCEPTED :DDDDD
1. Prolouge

**Hiyas! Lost and Forgotten has been cancelled. Because all my files are gone... so I made this new one... I got inspired.**

**Enjoy!**

**?: When will I be in?**

**Me: Shut up you'll go in when I say it...**

**?: Hmph...**

**Me: To make sure there are no arugements... I do not own Grand Chase, just my fiction and my OC's... and if other OC's from different authors are here... I don't own them they do. This will be passe on from chapter to chapter... it means the disclaimer is only here.**

**?:...**

**Me: What?**

As the soultaker war ended, a friend revived, and a team reunited... It felt like a happy celebration in their new kingdom. One month later islands have uprisen at the same time causing earthquakes and tsunamis on every continent. But thank the Gods of Xenia no one was injured. It was an incredible discovery of 5 islands that have uprisen. Even the team have wondered what they are... questioning around their new kingdom. Until a certain time fighter stood up and went on an expedition with two of his comrades namely Sieghart and his girlfriend Jenelle. After saying their goodbyes they set off.

A certain jock who lives on an unknown place grins evily as he has seen the five islands that have uprisen. What is his secret to those islands? He then thought to himself "Ahh, the five islands that solve the riddles to the God created gear... The God Armors" So he too set off to find the God Armors made by the Gods themselves.

One for the strong and confident.

One for the calmness of nature.

One for the curiousity of magic.

One to repent his sin.

One to journey to the wonders of nature.

One to intelligence and romance.

One to the beautiful demigod.

One to the flames of the underworld

One to the death of a great knight

One to reconcile her past.

One to change his demonic ways.

One to be the guardian of a land picked by the gods.

One to a reincarnated body.

One to an immortal in time.

One to a true dragon.

One to a model of true military.

One to the dance of the water flow.

One to an experienced shooter.

One to live in darkness and chaos.

and One to give peace and harmony to the world.

These God Armors were the only ones that were placed carefully... the others have disappeared. And so as the search began... the race begins.

**Well this is just my prolouge... I am gonna make chapter 1!**

**OC's are accepted, why? cuz Im out of ideas! xD**

**See ya!**


	2. A Fight to Win Short

**Hiyas! This is chapter 1... and I got two reviews at this time... So I'm just gonna add them. It's a good thing their early.**

**?: He does not own other OC's**

**Me: You know what, if I add u here... will u then shut up?**

**?: Of course!**

**Me: Fine.**

In the new kingdom, Grandevouz Chase, they already felt the massive earthquake... the GC team were rushing to the meeting room. As held by the Time Fighter, Ace Slayer. They've been rushing from different directions, even Ryan left the chess board placed perfectly.

As soon as they reached the meeting room. Ace Slayer and the rest discussed about what reinforcement they are gonna put in... when they are out investigating. Until Mari stood up and said "Why not have a contest of which of the people around the world are the strongest?" Sieghart then stood up and agreed "That's a great idea Mari! You really are a genius, now is the meeting over? I still have to get to my nap before I pack" Ace nodded "We will meet up next week, but now let's start the contest." Everyone left the room.

The sound of trumpets were heard, the most powerful people around the world came and entered the gates. The Knight Master showed up and said "All people who are powerful enough to be here! You will have to defeat a GC member of your choice! Good luck to you all!

This caught the attention of every contestant in the kingdom. A teen in white shuffler clothes, is one of the contestants. He thought "I wonder?" And he left.

It was noon time and the match list have been posted on the kingdom board:

**Match Set 1: Monday**

**Blade vs. Elesis**

**Roald vs. Trent**

**Jack vs. Remy**

**Charles vs. Lass**

**Hanzo vs. Kelly**

**Match Set 2: Wednesday**

**Nate vs. Ace**

**Brendan vs. Sieghart**

**Felix vs. Trever**

**Sonny vs. Zero**

**Veradux vs. Dio**

**Match Set 3: Sunday**

**Dark vs. Ley**

**John vs. Arme**

**Henry vs. Lire**

**Louis vs. Ronan**

**Julian vs. Torn**

"Heh, it looks like I'm on the first match tomorrow." the white boy said. "Better get ready." He left and entered the hotel. He fell asleep minutes later.

At the hotel... while they are talking... at night.

"Well, well. Looks like I'm gonna find this legend (again) on Wednesday." Brendan said. "Your not the only one, I'm fighting Elesis" Blade shouted "Well you two are weaklings because I'm fighting a true immortal, Ace Slayer" Nate smiled "Don't insult me!" Blade shouted "Ok,ok" Nate replied. "You don't what I will do when I rip Ley's tendons!" Dark said. "Alright, may the best contestant win!" Brendan shouted. Everyone nodded and went to sleep.


	3. A Fight to Win: Monday

**?: So when am I going in?**

**Me: Stop asking questions! At least I'm not that scary as other authors.**

**?: Your totally right, but isn't Brendan a little too overconfident.**

**Me: We'll see, enjoy the chapter!**

**?: Wait! What about my name?**

**Me: You already found your name on the list!**

**?: Oh ok!**

Monday came, and the crowd goes wild! Around the arena, there are two gates one for a visitor and one for a GC opponent. Everyone was excited, some had snots or boogers on their face (eww), others fainted, a little have nosebleed, and others just wanna interrupt. And it was broadcasted live! (because of Mari's camspy and TV invention) The Knight Master showed up and shouted; "The first match is Blade vs. Elesis!)

Match POV: Blade vs. Elesis

"In the left gate, hailing from Mobius as a race of hedgehogs, has red eyes, black fur, red hair, a hoodie, black fingerless gloves, wears a gray belt, has black and red shoes, wears supercool red goggles, and has sharp fangs." the announcer said.

"BLADE!" The crowd cheered like there wasn't tomorrow. Blade dashed her way out of the gate, and started breakdancing. Which made the crowd scream even louder. The announcer continued

"And in the right gate, hailing from Kanavan as a race of a human, has red eyes, red pony tail hair, and wears the legendary savior armor set."

"ELESIS!" the crowd screamed better than their last scream, Elesis came out jumping and slashing targets (I don't know who placed them)

until a man in white shuffler clothes, watched on top of the walls of the arena; "a hedgehog? you've gotta be kidding me!"

Let the match begin!

Elesis, ran towards Blade, but in front of her she hit the wall. Because Blade is a dasher, she uses spin dash on Elesis, it worked but not very effective. Elesis just slashed her by dashing, she kept slashing because she was dizzy. After 100 slashes. Blade felt wounded, Elesis was about to use her special move; "Chaos Savior!" Her Ssangeoms were glowing it looks like it was going to end, but just before that could happen. Blade picked up a Chaos Emerald and said "Chaos Control!" Which blew waves teleporting, kicking, punching. This made Elesis lose conciousness. Leaving Blade the winner; "Hey good fight!" Blade greeted, Elesis just shook hands with her.

Hanzo vs. Kelly

? POV

"Impossible! That hedgehog is that tough? I guess I should watch out, I am fighting a gunner" I said to myself, I picked up my photograph of myself and said; "To stay focused I need to say some things about me." I soon started closing my eyes, repositioning my feet in a yoga way, and started levitating. I then recited; "My name is Hanzo Shuffleman, I am 15 years old, I live in the hometown of the Five Islands, I like girls that lived on an island, and yummy coconut juice, also shuffling. I dislike people who are jealous of me, and are really creepy." After saying them I went out the gate. After the announcer said my name. I shuffled as my intro fight.

As I saw the right gate, I saw this orange colored girl, a lot like that girl from the first match, what's her name? Eselis? Nah forget it I think it's Elesis or Eelesis or Eselis. She was using her pistols as fireworks I was amazed by her work. She then stared at me.

End of ? POV

Kelly's POV

I saw this boy, in a white cap, white sleeves, a bling-bling tag, white slacks, and white shoes. I was terrified a little bit because I thought he was a ghost, but who do I care? He's human. I got twin pistols he's got nothing this should be easy like the other matches.

End of Kelly's POV

Let the match begin!

When Kelly was about to set out her pistols she wondered; "Why is he dancing?" The crowd wondered too. As Hanzo was dancing. Everyone thought he sucked like crap. But when Kelly shot the stereo. He unsheathed his weapon. It is a lightsaber. Kelly was afraid because bullets can be deflected by lightsabers. She is only first job after all. While Hanzo is 4th already. Hanzo grew angry and shouted; "Hit me! And you will feel the worst pain your life!" Kelly responded by clumsily shouing her skill "Bullet Hell!" Hanzo wasn't ready so 5000000 bullets shot him directly. Kelly was happy that it worked. But Hanzo picked out his MP3, it healed him like there wasn't any scratch. So he said; "Do that again!" She shouted; "Bullet Hell!" This time she is tired that the bullets fell after 1 meter. "So she got slashed by a lightsaber (in knockout mode, gotcha!). She was down. Which made Hanzo win. Hanzo was sorry for what he did. So they shook hands and left the arena.

End of Match POV

5 minutes later in the locker room. "Wow!" Brendan said "That white guy can be tough." "Ugh, tell me about it Blade was hit badly" Nate replied "Yes, but that was Elesis" Dark said "Ehhh, I guess your right, hey Brendan! See ya on Wednesday!" "You got it man!" They high-fived and left the locker room.

The Destined Ones, all 36 have been called in a meeting by the gods. They were in a huge round table. Talking until, Thanatos (I'll explain in the next chapter) said; "Order! This meeting shall be discussed" Dustin stood up; "The topic about the Five Islands", everybody's eyes widened Ashtaroth (I'll explain again) "Who have uprisen them?" Deja then stood up and said "Only a true necromancer or Void dweller can do it." Everybody turned to Torn. Torn stood up also; "I did not do it you worthless accusers!" he said coldy. "Well yes." Dustin said

"Greg..." Samsara said. "What?" Everybody asked. "Greg, I can sense his powers... he was the one who did it!" "Impossible! Greg is a brawler!" Felix the IV (not from the match) shouted. Oz (I'll explain) then stood up and said "He hired a necromancer. A necromancer from the void!" "So that's how he did it!" Maya shouted. "We must end this meeting up to this point, I will discuss with Oz. In the meantime investigate Greg, he might be up to something." Thanatos shouted. At that point everyone left.

**Me: There! I said your name, and uhh readers! I'll explain how Thanatos and Ashtaroth are good, and why Oz is a god in the next chapter.**

**Hanzo: Yeah right, did you come up with a girlfriend for me?"**

**Me: Actually no.**

**Hanzo: Oh come on!**

**Me: Oh just hold on till there is a girl OC perfect for you!**

**Hanzo: See you next chapter!**


	4. A Fight to Win: Wednesday

**Hanzo: Do I have a girlfriend yet?**

**Me: *looks away***

**Hanzo: I guess I'll take that as a no.**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Hanzo: Whatever happened to looking away?**

**Me: *looks away***

**Hanzo: Weirdo...**

Hanzo's POV

I was sleeping in a cozy room at the Grandevouz Inn, I was happy about winning the match, it was a great victory. But then I wonder how did I end up alive after the Five Islands have sunk? And after that it uprisen again? As I reposition my legs again. I started to think about my memories. Only one, about how I was alive before it sank.

Flashback

"Daddy! No!" I shouted to daddy, "It's alright son, *coughs*, you must go to a nearby city, A-a-a-Aragost is here!" my father said, placing me in an escape pod. "You must g-go! Your training has been c-completeeee" He fainted after thet, the tube launched when Aragost came nearer. It is then I shouted "NOOOOOOO!" And I was never seen again. Until I landed in some sort of island.

End of Flashback

"Stupid Aragost! I will have my revenge!" I said slamming the table. But it's Wednesday tomorrow... I'll watch the other contestants on what they do. I hope they are worth it.

End of Hanzo's POV

It was 9:00 AM In the morning, everyone came, they were all excited... this made the girls and critics faint, the Knight Master showed up; "1st Match of the second set is Nate vs. Ace!" This made everybody scream, even the girls who are crushing on Ace so much. It made Jenelle say; "Stupid fangirls!" gritting her teeth.

In the locker room, Dark was giving good luck to Nate, "Good luck bro! Hope you win against an immortal." Nate replied; "I will man, I will do anything it takes, after all I am a wolf." Dark said again; "Hope you don't push it!" They high fived after that.

Match POV: Nate vs. Ace

The announcer came out with a microphone; "On the left gate, hails from err, Mobius? As a race of uhh... wolves of halfbreed or humanoid? I don't get it... anyway has blue eyes, gray fur, long claws, black t-shirt, black jeans, a necklace with a great britain design, I don't what that country is and purple shoes, I don't really know what his skills are though, because in every list, each character must have a skill... oh well.

"NATE!" The crowd was cheering, and wolves were howling! (wait what?), Nate walked out and howled at every wolf in the stadium (I thought pets aren't allowed? Oh well).

The announcer continued "And on the right gate, hails from the continent of Derp (I dunno?) as a race of human immortals, has red eyes, black asakura hair, black jacket with orange outlines, black gloves with orange outlines, black pants with orange dragon symbols on the side, black sneakers.

"ACE SLAYER!" The crowd goes wild, even the fangirls... Ace just winked at them, and Jenelle threw a rock on his face; "Ouch!" Jenelle replied "Stop winking at them!"

Let the match begin!

Nate without hesitation, charged at him, hitting him mercilessly with his claws. Ace was dead, everybody cheered but in just a blink it was a clone! He looked everywhere and saw five Aces, each of them were killed and blown into smoke. Until the real Ace shouted; "Lying Moon!" Soon he appeared in front of Nate giving him a barrage of strikes, Nate was wounded badly, Ace then mixes it up with; "Luna's Blessing" He has a magenta glow and did Lying Moon again this time 5x more damage. Nate kneeled down, weakened. His shirt ripped off, he howled the wolves for help, but something was wrong the wolves were charging at Ace Slayer; "Clockwork Aegis!" He shouted, the wolves got in and switched sides. The wolves were biting him, he was groaning in pain. Finally Ace Slayer kicked him up in the air, saying his 2nd special move "Finesse Frenzy!" Everything was going slow-mo and Ace moves really fast using his 2 skills Luna's Blessing and Finesse Frenzy made him knocked down for the count. Ace was the winner, this made Blade and Dark depressed, but Ace just shook hands, Nate slammed the ground "Why!" Ace picked up the microphone; "Hold up wolfy! You are the greatest fighter I've ever fought, I was once like you a wolf, except they are werewolves not wolves. So instead with you as a wolf I need to thank my kin for giving me this exercise, I welcome you into winning this match!" Ace shouted, Nate was so happy he howled with the wolves, while the crowd cheered. Blade and Dark smiled; "Huh? I guess true sportsmanship gets you in." Blade commented.

Brendan vs. Sieghart sort of...

Instead of the announcer showing up, the Knight Master has some news; "We have a very special offer from the Destined Ones, they said something about a tag team? So Brendan you will be fighting with someone, against Sieghart and his ally, announcer change the list!" The announcer changed the name... he asked Brendan; "who's your partner gonna be?" from that setting Brendan was interested in a dark man, Julian he picked him, and asked Sieghart he whipered instead of shouting it in the air. "Oh ok, Master Sieghart."

The announcer showed up on the stage, "In the left gate, one hails from... wherever he is living, and one hails from the Island of Highlords,one is from a race of humans, the other from a race of demons, one has spiky white hair, black headband with a phoenix sign, black polo shirt with white markings, black pants, black shoes with white stripes. One has black spiky hair, and black obsidian armor.

"BRENDAN AND JULIAN!" They both come out, the crowd was cheering, Julian gave an explosion, while Brendan shoots out a Phoenix Apollo.

"And In the right gate, one hails from Bermesiah, the other... err... I don't know where..."

Brendan's POV

Who is Sieghart's partner, could he be strong? I wonder..."

End of Brendan's POV

"SIEGHART AND-" Sieghart just shut the announcers mouth. And he said; "I'll just wait heheheh" with an evil smirk on his face. Brendan thought "What's he up to?"

Let the match begin!

Julian started saying; "Stay on my right!" Brendan replying "What?" Julian then said "Just do it! He's only one but powerful." Brendan replied "Ohhh, ok!" Brendan shouted "Phoenix Apollo" Julian did Giant Energy Blast which was also about to hit Sieghart, but Sieghart just smiled and a big explosion happened, then though Sieghart was knocked down, someone blocked the attack... all they saw was a green eye then it disappeared. Julian said; "What is this Prime Knight up to?" Brendan trying to hit Sieghart, but he kept blocking until he said; "No more games!" Brendan transformed his Trisentinial Blade into Arrowen...; "Heh, not this time blacky! Julian! Now!" With that, Julian did a Giant Energy Blast, But someone countered it... leaving two bodies down but still alive; "How is that possible?" Brendan said then Sieghart said "Alright Torn you can come out now!" Torn came out of nowhere; "Overkill!" with Julian unguarded, he got a barrage of strikes everywhere...; "Lightning Blade!" he knocked down Julian, stunned on the ground. The crowd was scared; "Grrr, third form! Clawver!" he transformed into a claw... he slashed and clawed him, his claw was reacting to Torn; "A claw? Hmmm, I can do that too. Demonus!" "I got you!" The spiritlooms magically turned into a claw... with Brendan almost knocking Sieghart out... Torn's green eye started to glow... "Heh, your toast!" Sieghart said coughing. "Scarred Green Eye Soultake!" Torn said, green demonic hands came out of nowhere scratching, clawing, stabbing, until he finally ripped out his energy soul (well we can't kill him now, *evil laughs*) and crushes it... he soon lost all of his energy leaving Sieghart and Torn alive... Torn disappeared after that... Brendan however was tricking Sieghart, he thought Brendan was down for the count; "Say goodbye Blacky! Gamma Shot!" Sieghart was knocked down by one laser shot... leaving Brendan the winner. He soon picked up Sieghart and sent him back to the locker room.

The Knight Master stood up saying; "That was a heat-up battle! Let's look forward on Sunday!" The crowd cheered. And that was a whole day.

**Brendan: Seriously, is he really that powerful?**

**Me: Yep! If u try fighting Ace and Torn, you are so dead.**

**Brendan: Then consider me cancelling that match, I ain't gonna fight them! Unless I work with you know who.**

**Me: Who? R-**

**Brendan: Shut up! My author gave you a promise!**

**Me: Ok, ok!**

**Hanzo: Man you two are weirdos**

**Me: *looks away***

**Hanzo: Oh come on!**

**Note: Julian did not join the Grand Chase because he is not a real OC.**


	5. Side Story: Beauty of the Beast?

**Me: Sorry Hanzo isn't here today.**

**Kazuya: Because this side story is about me meeting a hot beast queen.**

**Me: Wow, you almost spoiled it, at least you didn't tell her name.**

**Kazuya: I can't hold it, she's so pretty!**

**Me: Whatever, just start the story!**

Kazuya's POV

After seeing Ace's match yesterday, I feel so alive, infact it was great! I mean I'm lucky to have a friend like him.

I was walking in a forest outside of Grandevouz Chase, when I saw a girl in red prom dress, wearing silver-colored high-heels, a silver necklace, and platinum hair. I came to her and said; "Need any help miss?" she looked at me; "Yeah, could you help me find my sapphire ear rings? I lost them somewhere here" I nodded and we both looked for it. After several minutes I shouted; "I found it!" She ran to me and said; "Thank you so much! These were expensive!" She wore them and asked for my name; "My name is Kazuya, I'm a Beast King." Her eyes widened; "I'm Miragine Pondwater and I'm a Beast Queen!" She said... at first I thought she was ordinary. But now she's actually a Beast Queen of the Shark.

"So you're Beast King of the Dragon?" She asked me, I nodded and that's where our friendship starts. She said goodbye to me and left for her prom. I thought; "Will I ever meet her again?"

I was at the kingdom castle; "Hey Ace! Wanna buy some groceries?" I said "Nah, I'm busy!" Ace replied, so I just went by myself. While I was buying some "Dragon Roast's Human Organs" which is a favorite for me. I bumped into a familiar platinum haired girl, except now she wore casual. She said; "Oh sorry sir!" She replied, but when she looked at me with her beautiful sapphire eyes, she blushed at me, apparently my ruby eyes aren't working a bit. So I asked her; "Aren't you Miragine?" She replied "Oh wait! You're that Kazuya guy! Sorry for bumping into you." She blushed like mad; "Are you feeling sick?" "N-no! I'm f-f-f-fine!" She's red as blood cells, what's with her? I hold her shoulders, which made her really blushed, there is steam coming out of her ears. "Oh ok, get some bed rest ok? Miragine?" "Y-yeah... No probs!" And that's when I left.

I went to bed thinking of what happened earlier today, I made a new friend... will she be interested to join the Grand Chase? Well I hope to see, it's still Friday. This afternoon nap is so great!

End of Kazuya's POV

Miragine's POV

What in the world was I doing? I just embarassed myself in front of a super cute boy, and I blew it! He'll never like me anymore! Unless I join Grand Chase! I saw that badge when he was talking to me. After all I am a Beast Queen... so I'm off! If I meet him, I'll speak perfectly and properly. It won't get messed up this time!

End of Miragine's POV

**Me: My rule states that all of my side stories are short!**

**Kazuya: What about me and her?**

**Me: You two will make-out in the chapter after the fight to win chapter on Sunday! (not really sunday)**

**Kazuya: Don't worry, I'll wait for you.**

**Miragine: ...**


	6. Side Story: A Prep for School Training

**Kazuya: Hooray! Miragine is the new member!**

**Me: Umm, duh!**

**Miragine: I can't wait!**

**Me: I forgot to describe her hair... it's long (until back) I will describe her casual later on... And it's gonna be a Torn and Ace story... yeah.**

Miragine's POV

I wonder if I join the Grand Chase? I was walking next to their castle until it said:

**ALL AUDITIONS HAVE BEEN CANCELLED THE LAST REINFORCEMENT MATCHES ARE ON SUNDAY!**

**PLEASE WAIT UNTIL IT ENDS THANK YOU!**

**-KNIGHT MASTER**

I sighed and I almost cried, so I left for the inn. I was crying in my room that I had to wait until Sunday, but mating season of the beast kings and queens is today! And if I can't find mate soon... I will disappear from this world... tears started falling from my eyes, streaming down my cheeks, I've only got 14 hours left! I started sobbing, I don't know what to do.

I left my room trying to knock on the doors of the castle, I cried out; "Kazuya! Please let me in!" I keep knocking on the door... while crying. It seems there is no use. Until this girl came to me, she had long, light brown hair and big opal eyes. She wore a sleveless purple robe with pink flats, she looks like a demon but I can't study her race. Her race was awkward, until I used Beast's Eye, a passive skil in which all beasts can read and identify the enemy or friend their focusing on. This was what I gained: She's neutral, and an Aaerion. "What's your name?" I said sweetly. She replied "It's Vanilla, and face it, I can't open that door... I was gonna meet Sieghart until I saw that sign." I then said "Why don't we sit in that bench there?" "Sure, no problem" We both sat, and talk about it.

End of Miragine's POV

It was Saturday, the remaining fighters were training for tomorrow... all they have to do is survive. The Knight Master gathered a meeting... All the Grand Chase members are there. "Well the final fight's tomorrow!" The time fighter said, "Yes, but let's twist the little rules first... hm?" Ley said, everyone agreed... then Ley continued "Ok so here's the plan..."

"Ohhh, so you are a sort of demon, but not bad!" Miragine said, "Yup, but... you have such beautiful hair Miragine." She said adoring her hair... "Well thanks." Until a guard came in "Ladies, not here this is the GC property... didn't you read the sign?" the guard pointed the sign near the Grandevouz Chase tower. "Sorry" The both of them said... and they left.

At the inn...

"Can you believe it? I passed!" Nate shouted "Yeah! You said it like a thousand times!" shouted Blade, she continued "Hope you win your next match! Dark..." Dark looks down in grief... on what he saw, the powers of a time and a void persona. He felt like he was weak when fighting alongside Nate and Blade... he was wishing to be normal again... not like "the incident" He turned up and said "Oh, heh it's nothing... but have you ever wondered fighting those two dudes?" Blade was confused she then said... "What two dudes?" Oh you know the wolf and the demon... "Half-breed" Nate interrupted... "What about them" Nate continued... then Dark said "It's like they're the strongest force on Earth! No one can knock them down in their current state!" Blade then said "Why don't we ask them to spar with us?" Dark had an idea "I got it let's call the Grand Chase, they can help us! You know 15 vs. 2? With the exception of Jenelle, Kazuya, Theon, Ley, and Amy." Blade then asked "Why not them?" Dark said "Well Ley, can't disobey the Netherworld King, Amy will probably swoon over Ace. Jenelle hates hitting her "boyfriend", and Kazuya and Theon are afraid of Torn." Blade replied "Oh sure!" They started asking them. Every question on the same thing: a challenge... they all accepted... The only people left were Ace and Torn.

**Sorry about the long wait... I was in a buffer stream stop.**

**Now about that explanation:**

**1. Oz is a considered a God, according to Zero, since he created him.**

**2. Ashtaroth was convinced of the word of "The Valentine" and learned to love other people.**

**3. Thanatos was learning justice, not power by "The Judge"**

**4. "The Valentine" and "The Judge" are Destined Ones.**


	7. Practice with a Pinch of Memories

**This is gonna be chapter 4! I gurantee it's another fight scene. Still On Saturday!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Hanzo: *shuffle dancing***

**Me: *looks away***

**After several minutes...**

**Hanzo: Oh come on!**

**Me: *looks away***

After asking the left GC members. Two sparring members are eating so-called "Sushi" except one blue haired teen. "I don't like sushi, thank you." said the young Soulweaver(taker), "Come on Torn, this freaking sushi taste great!" said the hungry time fighter. "Ugh you and your annoying events." Torn said coldly. "Alright... If you need me I'll be in this restaurant." the time fighter said "Fine... Ace" Torn went out and saw a sign. Saying:

**HEY TORN AND ACE SLAYER! I DARK AND THE GC TEAM ALONG WITH MY FRIENDS WISH TO SPAR WITH YOU AT 3:00 PM**

**DON'T BE LATE!**

Upon seeing this... Torn shouted to Ace this sign... this made Ace wonder. They accepted the challenge. Ace and Torn ran to the battlefield. Torn talked to his orb Guilt "What is this slime guy up to?" Guilt replied "I don't know but in his condition he is surely gonna get killed!" Torn said again; "I hope you're right." They were running through, through and through.

When they stopped at the battlefield, Ace was impressed "Good handwork on the battlefield." He looked left and right until he saw his GC mates. "So it's a spar time eh?" Ace said. Ronan stepped forward "May the best team win!" They shook hands. Then the referee: Kelly stood up and started the fight:

Fight Scene POV

Reinforcement and GC Team vs. Ace and Torn

Dark stood at the back doing nothing. The GC team charged... But Ace and Torn just did absolutely nothing. Demonus said "Are they here yet?" Ace replied "Nope." Ronan shouted a defense code. Which made Mari use Extinction... It froze the battlefield, but not the both of them. "What?" said Ronan. "Is that all you got?" Ace said "Now it's my turn..." He flew up into the air he pointed at the sky and shouted Dawn of Time because he saw the full moon... although it's noon it's still visible. Again Ronan wondered "His special skill now?" He moves in GODspeed literally. Which knocked Mari down... the twin blades glowed violet. That hit was so hard that Mari was knocked down real HARD! Elesis said "This is gonna be one hell of a fight!" She used Chaos Savior on the both of them, but before that could happen, Ace used Lying Moon. And the blades still glow. In one blow she got knocked down, the glow was gone after that. "Crap! These guys are good!" shouted Ryan and Nate. "Time to transform, Zactone!" He transformed into a winged werewolf, and Nate was amazed. Then the both of them attacked, "Harsh much?" said Demonus. Torn raised his claw and used Void Scratch it hit Nate but since he's a wolf he can survive poison but feels intense pain. "These people are unbelievably strong! What can possibly knock them down?" Sieghart and Ronan wondered. Zactone scratched Torn's torso, but soultakers are invulnerable (weakness hands!) which Ryan totally forgot but Torn gave him a hard punch to the gut! Which made him transform back. "There is a plan to both of these guys... I can sense it." said Blade to Lire and Arme. "Alright I'm gonna give you guys a chance" Ace said, but he signal Torn, Guilt and Sealing Nova to stay back. "Alright!" the team said ready to use their specials. Elesis used Chaos Savior, Lire used Burst Shot, Arme used Deep Impact and Air Blast, Lass used Blade Spirit, Ryan used since he's using a Storm Pike, Xenocide Lancer, Ronan used Tornado Stinger, Jin used Burning White Monkey Technique, Sieghart used Dark Unlimited Blade, he became a Dark Prime Knight, when purple aura was around him, Mari used Extinction, Dio used Blackhole,

Zero used Whirlwind. All of their skills attacked at the same time. A big smoke appeared, they were all assured that they were knocked down. When after the smoke they saw a giant clock. "I knew it! They're trying to weaken us!" Ace used Clockwork Aegis, it copied their specials but weaker. It just pushed them. "Darn!" shouted Dio. Ace said " Luckily, I have this... FORBIDDEN ART I" two giant claws in black fur with moon symbols appeared in front of them. "WTF?" Ryan shocked. He used those claws at them, heavily paralyzed they started panting and hearing various wolf howls in different directions. "Aggh! Make it s-stop!" Elesis shouted. Torn switched to Soulweaver before the Clockwork Aegis was set. He used Scarred Green Eye Combo. Slicing, dicing... until all of them were knocked out. Dark seeing this was in despair, for his team was knocked out by two people. He started possesing Elesis. But running only, just as Ace was running. Dark jumped into Ace possesing him? No... he was inside his time flowline, Ace felt pain like no other. Torn seeing this "helped" him out.

Dark's POV

Wait, Ace can read secrets... Of course, he can tell the future too. I must explore, I was floating around until I saw Blade's memories... my, my she was adorable as a hedgikid, in fact, her shoes were given by Tikal? Who the hell is that no matter. I kept floating around and saw her embarrasing moment in Mobius, it was her first day as a teen, she was wearing pyjamas! God I was laughing so hard! I wrote this so I can tease her.

Next was Nate. I found out that he wasn't a wolf before... I wonder why. But I saw his embarassing moment... he felt like pooping in the classroom. This was more funny.

The GC was so funny they had embarassing moments too... I don't know about Zero though, he never actually had one... until this girl in blue was talking to him... weiird.

Elesis embarassing moment was she hugged Ronan with her bra off! Lire's was she fell off a plant and her underwear was seen by Ryan, wow it's green!, Arme is when she destroyed the school with a moustache on her face. Freaking funny! But thank Samsara Ace isn't a perv.

Lass, no Ryan, no Ahhh, Ronan she kissed a princess drunk? Hilarious!

After checking all of that I decided to find my past. I floated everywhere in Ace's bloodline. Until I saw his past. He was a kid who is a great studier, and intelligently awesome. Handsome and smart. Wow. Girls were swooning over him since elementary. Until this girl Jenelle came to him. How romantic. Moving on I decided to float and saw Torn's memories... they were locked, it says "Only abandoned Journals are the key to enter ye." Abandoned journals? I didn't abandon mine... oh well. I didn't find mine... *sigh* I'll ask Ace about it. I got out of his body after that.

End of Dark's POV

"What was that for? You could've killed me!" Ace shouted. "Sorry about that, looks like you won this sparring test hehe." Dark and the team shook hands. "Well it's 5:00 pm who wants lunch?" Lass said.

**Woo! What a day! I've been in an ideal world for 50 minutes.**

**Miragine: When will I go in?**

**Me: Chapter 5.**

**Miragine: Along with my new friend?**

**Me: Yup, and another new friend.**

**Miragine and Vanilla: Yay!**

**Hanzo: What about me?**

**Me: *looks away***

**Hanzo: ...**


	8. Your Life My Word My Friend My Lover

**Hey hey hey! This is chapter 5. All right?**

**Nah i don't mean to be angry... anyway its Chapter 5 everybody**

**Hanzo : Show off!**

**Me: Shut up! Oh and the match on Sunday is Chapter 6! Which is after this chapter.**

In the park of Grandezvous Chase, Miragine and Vanilla were having chit chat, about how life goes on... It's a pretty weird story how this is the first time they started at night 10:30 pm, and Miragine didn't even noticed a thing! "Wow, the stars are beautiful, wait, the stars?" When she looked at her watch it's 10:30, "CRAP! Gotta run, sorry Vanilla, it was nice talking to you!" She said while, running. The happy vanilla waved goodbye and left.

Ah poor Miragine...

Later that night, Brendan was on the roof top figuring out what to do on Sunday, when suddenly... "Bibi!" Brendan turned around and took a look on the little rainbow colored moglin. He was so tiny, about 1.4 inches high and a baby diaper looking adorably in his eyes. "Aww look at you, your so cute! Yes you are." Timmy giggled and then left, he then thought "_What is that adorable creature?_" He did'nt mind after that.

2 Minutes later in the Jockstone Tower, Greg researched the 5 islands and he found out that they have guardians, the first island has the guardian known as the Sacred Rune Dragon and there are 4 heads. (Wow!) He felt shocked "Crap! That's gotta be hard to beat" Then he checked the second island its guardians are the 4 Ghosts of Sorrow. He was confident "Hmph, ghosts... no problem!" Then he checked the third island its guardian is the Copycat Crystal Guardian. He then said "What the hell?" He took a look and the shape is like anyone it sees, its original form is like a giant crystal with hands and feet. He then checked the fourth island and its guardian or guardians... are the Firzen Twins... namely, Flame and Frost. (Firzen's an LF2 name, I don't own it, Marti Wong does. But cool name though) "The Firzen Twins? Dark powers can't be counteracted with ice, and my shields can't be counteracted with fire, there must be some way." He checked the last island, its guardian is a half-angel, half-demon, but he's not a half-breed he's a legendary immortal. His name is Origin, the guardian of Heaven and Hell, Death the Grim Reaper made all these manifestations to stop intruders from getting the sacred God Armors. He then said "Holy S*it that's gotta be tough to beat!" He then continued "But wait! There's always the GC, I can just get in there, and take it! Like a free pass! *evil laughs*"

Kazuya's POV

I was walking down in the forest until I looked at my watch... "It's 11:58pm" I heard walking, no , running towards me.

But It was actually Miragine crying... she says "I love you." Then I said "What's going on?" She kept crying "Please, just please!" Then I heard bell sounds, "It's 12:00 and woah!" I saw Miragine evaporate away like water evaporated into vapor... She cried as he blown away her head was left.

I hugged it, and she became solid again. "Thank y-you Kazuya" she cried, I was happy, but cried a little, and our wedding (woah there buddy, it's a beast wedding, not real!) is next month. This is a new beginning.

She explained to me, she wanted to join the GC... I went to the Knight Master she said "What are you doing so late in the evening? And who's that?" "Knight Master, this is our new member Miragine Pondwater" She started saying "Hi." The Knight Master then said "Hmm... If you want to join the GC, you must wait, Ok?" "Sure why not?"

This is making me so happy.

End of Kazuya's POV

But wait what happened to Vanilla?

Oh don't worry...

Vanilla was walking in the forest, she met her best friend, she never saw her in a few years... with somebody familiar in white. "Hey Aira! who's that?" said the confused Dream Caster. "Hey Vanilla! This is Hanzo Shuffleman, my new friend." Vanilla then scoot closer to her "Your not even thinking on cheating on Zero are you? I mean you like Brendan, now him?" "I DO NOT! I LIKE ZERO AND I"M NOT PLANNING TO CHEAT ON HIM!" "Then why do you keep meeting handsome and cute guys hmm?" Aira had no response. Hanzo then broke the silence. "Aira Marie Valence..." "Please just call me Aira." "Ok... Aira, Your a good friend now I have four, which are girls." Vanilla then interrupted... "Wait, three? Who's the one?" "Well I met Kelly, you, and Aira already. But I sort of met someone in the Five Islands." The both of them started to be interested "Who is it?" The both of them said... "I ain't telling ya!" Vanilla whispered to Aira "Wow he's like Brendan, he almost said his girlfriend's name... I remember Amy saying that." "Well see ya later Hanzo!" And the two went for the castle. Hanzo thought "_Are they from Grand Chase?_" And Hanzo walked back into the inn. Not even a single word came out of his mouth, he went to bed and thought about this Brendan guy, who is he? and what is he? is he a mimic? He dosen't know then he was not a psychic but a psychopath, not the bad kind, but it can reveal publicly. Unlike the psychic it reads minds. He started visiting this "Brendan Guy" according to him on Sunday, after the match.

**How's the chappy?**

**Hanzo: Finally I'm in here Psychopaths rule!**

**Brendan: No! Psychics rule!**

**Hanzo: I'll show you who's mind is better!**

**(Fight happening)**

**Me: That was unusual, so Vanilla how'd you like your new friend?**

**Aira: Great!**

**Vanilla: Great!**

**Me: Aira, you'll meet Miragine later on.**

**Aira: Whopee! New friend.**

**?: Hanzo is always cute, when serious.**

**Me: Your not suppose to be here, your Hanzo's surprise!**

**?: Oh sorry *leaves***

**Me: See ya next time! On Chapter 6!**


	9. A Fight To Win: Sunday Challenge

**Chapter 6 right here right now!**

**Hanzo: Alright Brendan, it's time to know who you are!**

**Brendan: Make me! I already know who you are since I'm psychic**

**Me: Alright dudes, save it for GC sparring please!**

**Hanzo: Alright.**

**Me: I will not explain how Dark became a falcon again... take it from me go to BladerHunter's story.**

**Nate: Thanks for the support.**

**Me: No worries, as long as I can talk to dog-related animals sure!**

**Nate:...**

**Me: I won't also do the challenges but I'll dictate them, it's just a Ace/Greg battle scene.**

The Knight Master showed up, and said "May the last matches begin!" The Knight Master gave the announcer Mari's microphone; "This is a match, but not an arena styled match... something like a challenge match, the GC member you will spar with, will become your partner. If you can win these challenges, your a shoe-in. This was suggested by Ley von Crimson, the current princess of temptation, and boyfriend of the macho demon Dio" Then the announcer thought "_Geez, why'd she put that in there?_" Anyway, there will be no introduction, becuase you are given guide cards. Dark's a falcon, and Ley's a demon. Dark was relieved, "Phew." Brendan asked "Why phew?" "Because I accidentally put my embarassing moment in the announcer card, at least not the guide card." "Well what was it?" "Nah, it's a secret."

1st challenge:

Each pair must hold hands...(this made Lass, Ryan, Dio jealous, and made Ronan and Louis more competitive against other pairs.) and fly to hit the targets, one for blue and the other for red, you must hit targets to score, if you want to get in your pair must win. So the score's by two.

Got it? If you release your hand, you've been disqualified. Let the match begin.

2nd Challenge:

Hold the egg as long as you can; but not by your hand, by your pinky you are given a giant pinky, hold it, that's it. Let the other keep time and submit it to the Knight Master.

If you drop your egg, stop the time.

3rd Challenge:

You need to race, not just any race... use your transports. And race from Grandezvous Chase Kingdom, into the Destined One temple, where Dustin, will give you a trophy to submit to me, no need for transports, just run. No flying.

Those who lost gas in their transports, there are transport packs (unlimited) that are full of gas. Good luck!

4th Challenge:

Scavenger Hunt, this time for five armor pieces, each pair is given 5 different locations each. Those who find the pieces and build them first wins.

Note that, you must follow each of your first clues, don't even think of following the other, because your first clues are different.

Last Challenge:

Who is more powerful? Put all of your energy into the energy orbs, and strike your opponents with energy, they will also strike with energy, those who were striked first wins.

To increase your energy, you must believe.

Then the confused Dark said "What's in believing, sheesh!" Ley just shook her head, then the bell rang. The challenge starts... Everyone was excited. Everyone followed. The pairs are heading for the targets. Shooting them as fast as there was no hours or minutes left. It was bloodrushing everyone kept cheering and cheering. Brendan was a part of the audience, he recieved a message saying "Please Read" he opened it, and said "I wish to meet you in person, psychic, go to the Grandezvous Park 1:30pm" He crampled the note and took it as an acception.

Meanwhile, Ace the strolling cool dude, was returning from his grocery shopping, until he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey Ace... Wow! You converted the whole Forsaken to your own! Too bad they weren't here to help you now!" Ace was shocked then he heard hammer slamming and dodged it. Apparently he saw the hammer, bigger and better. "You still haven't changed! Too bad I wasn't able to date your hot sister!" taunting him like he's some pig Ace shouted "Shut UP!" he unsheathed his twin blades, and blocked his hammer. "Wow, blades still the same? What a weakling! Big Bad Slam!" He slammed a giant crater which pushed Ace out of the way.

At the challenge, "Ley! Do something we're partners!" Ley suddenly responded "Yeah, yeah! alright!" She summoned a gargoyle, which was her skill in summoner summoning a gargoyle, anyway, the gargoyle shoot dark balls, destroying every target. Ronan and Louis just used combos...

Score Board:

Leyark (Ley and Dark): 25

Rouis (Ronan and Louis): 19

Jarme (John and Arme): 16

Helire (Henry and Lire): 12

Note: Ronan's not gay. And I'll only do this once since I hate announcing challenges.

At the battle, Greg and Ace are wounded and tired, "Heh, can't keep up Timey!" "Shut up!" Greg just smirked, "What you got nothing! Your weak just like the Forsaken, at least I'm smart enough to retreat from a manifestation you are harboring, too bad your friend is dead!" Ace responded "Shut up! Torn's alive you sicko!" "Oh? Is that so? Thanks for telling me, your nothing but a wimp! You just hired an improved monster on your hands... why would you keep him alive when you can just kill him off guard? It's easy and simple!" Ace was angered "No Greg! It's because you are afraid of monsters, you're the one who's weak, so you suck, go suck some poop! Maybe it's easier! I can fight monsters why can't you, you son of a bitch!" Greg was shocked but he smirked "You like fighting monsters? I like to see you fight Torn with my own eyes!" Ace's frown turned upside down, since he saw someone behind him "Why are you smiling stupid weakazoid? (is that even a word?)" Just then Sieghart shouted "Dark Unlimted Blade!" since he was in his darkness form. "Gaaack!" said the wounded Greg, his wounds were even bigger than before! "Now my turn!" Ace picked up a scroll from his blade (not a skill!) "FORBIDDEN ACT I!" Greg saw two wolf claws that are black-furred and has moon symbols, he was scared. The claws grabbed him and knocked him down the ground. The claws were gone. "Any last words?" Ace and Sieghart said, "We will meet again Timey and Lazy!" he disappeared after that. "Well I guess that's over... wanna go for lunch?" asked Sieghart "Sure."

After all the challenges are done the scoreboards in now in seperate:

Dark : 167

Louis : 166

John : 132

Henry : 111

"Congratulations to Dark for passing, if you are reinforcements you are GC." The happy group of Nate and Blade cheered for joy. All reinforcement must meet on Friday morning at 10:00" The Knight Master turned to Kazuya and Miragine "You two must come with me on Tuesday, since Monday is celebration day!"

And with that everyone was happy, and Brendan even get to meet Hanzo. They learned their psychic powers and left, but they are neighbors at the Grandezvous Inn. That was the end of the reinforcement tryouts, the next chapter, is the journey.

**So?**

**Hanzo: I got no dialouge.**

**Brendan: Neither do I. But who cares we met right?**

**Hanzo: Yeah I guess so.**

**Ace: What about the chapter penalty?**

**Me: Oh I'll torture you, I got MusaBakaChan's guide to Basic Torture, and Solica's guide to Advanced Torture, better wear pillows! *evil smirks***

**Ace *gulp* See ya next time? *nervous look***


	10. Side Story : T Soulfiend and T Corre

**Timmy: Hewwow! I'm Timmy! Mistew authow is gone fow a while**

**So... I'll be takin ovew this fanfic... Enjoy this awethome side stowy! Bi!**

**My substutute ruwe is that side stowyies a wonger! BIBI!**

**Hanzo: Wow! You are the cutest little moglin ever!**

**Twilly: He's my little brother**

**Brendan: But he's so adorable, no one can resist him!**

At last, the reinforcment matches are finally over, this time the GC and the Knight Master we're having a meeting in "The Round Table" its prepared with Mari's newest inventions. Cownat's latest, the Projector 9000, Comfortable seats, round table improved with a holographic tracker and buttons to guide the tracker and all painted black. especially the walls, but the floors are black with rainbow outlines in the end. With a coffee machine, and a plush chairs, plus a giant rectangle window to see the kingdom overview. This is how the meeting goes.

The Knight Master discussed about the 5 islands that have uprisen, "Alright everyone our reinforcement try-outs are over... any suggestions on how we should collect those sacred God Armors before Greg? Then Elesis suggested "How's about we try to do it immediately before Greg." "No, Elesis it will be too dangerous out with those guardians." said Trent then he continued "Any more?" "What about having one of those new GC guys to join the expedition? Is that good" Ryan asked. "That's a great idea, I'll tell Travis to gather the new GC members tomorrow. Everyone agree?" said the Knight Master "Agreed!"

Just as everyone left the room, the Knight Master called Miragine in for a treat, since she will join the GC right now. "So Miragine, I heard you are a Beast Queen correct?" "Yes, Knight Master" "We are giving you two tests, one for today." "What is the first test?" asked the confused Miragine "It's to claim a Dark Anmon" "What's a Dark Anmon?" "They look like this... seems easy enough now go!" After 2 minutes... "That was fast!" the Knight Master said amazed. "Oh ummm, I just used Kawabunga on the forest, sorry about the wet garden" said Miragine. "Okay."

Since she has done her first test, the Knight Master said "The GC team is here pick one." "Why should I pick one?" "It's your initiation in fighting." "Oh okay... hmmm, I pick... something hard." "Like Dio?" "No." "Ronan?" "No" "Sieghart?" "No." she said sighing, then the Knight Master mentioned one more "Torn?" "Who's that?" "Grand Chase's most toughest warrior!" "Umm, how tough?" "You know what nevermind anyway your accepted" She cheered for joy running around like some happy-go-lucky girl.

However Ace, just thinking that the mysteries of the so-called "Soulfiend" family are mysterious. He had to ask them, "Umm Knight Master, I'll just go on a lone expedition." "On what?" "Discovering mysteries." "Ok, since your strong enough, be back by Friday 9:30am." "Ok." He went out on an expedition.

As he was walking for miles he ate a sandwich, and drink his favorite orange juice. It's probably weird how he can't find his home. Is he this lonely? We shall see. Ace have the first thing on his mind abandoned homes... he will search there. since he can't find one, it must be abandoned. After searching the abandoned home depot, there was only one house; "Sir, is this the only house abandoned?" "No son, not abandoned, destroyed." "Hmmm..." Ace went inside.

But before he went inside it said a destroyed sign, he can't read it, but when he touched it. He remembered something, it says "The Corre Family" "Corre? Torn's not even in this place!" "I just touched the sign. And I've gone this far... so I'm just gonna get a tour" He was talking to himself. He saw the door, and saw a little ball with a name that was smudged "Eh?" he touched it and remembered a white haired boy playing with his little ball. "That little boy? He looks familiar." He kept walking on the garden, he saw a dog house, apparently there was a junkyard dog, who really liked him so much. "Wow, doggy good boy!" The dog barked, he touched the dog house, he remembered, that dog wasn't a junkyard dog, it was a mutt. A little white haired boy plays with his dog all day he was 4 years old (note I didn't mean exactly 4 in the Apocalyptic War, it is said that at a young age he lost his right hand) playing with his 2 year old brother. "Hmmm, little brother? Torn said something about a little brother. Better investigate." He looked at the dog's collar "Tyrouge Corre and Tyran Corre?" He went inside the house, it was empty, lots of broken vases, burned couches, chessboard melted, picture frames broken, and nobody even clean the "leftover" of the dog. But he saw a letter written to Tyrouge he read it:

Dear Tyrouge,

You have been our greatest valedictorian. We will award you with this letter, keep it safe!

-Dean Latimer

"Huh? Torn was a valedictorian, maybe they were neighbors of course! Just to be sure better investigate. He was walking around the house, he saw three rooms, one for Tyrouge, one for Tyran, and parents. He checked Tyrouge's room. "This was like Torn's format" he saw a journal placed by his study table. It was rusty but readable. "Better read this journal." He opened the journal and saw the first page.

"He wanted to save the world?" wondered Ace, as he moved on... the pages were missing "Shit!" So he left out the room, but he heard a child's voice outside. He ran out. And saw a kid, and saw Old Man Huggins. "Excuse me kid? Do you know this house?" The kid responded "That's the Corre Family House. You should go ask Old Man Huggins." "Ok." He went to Old Man Huggins. "Hey sir, can you tell me the story of this house?" "Why sure sonny!"

_This house was owned no other than the rich but selfless family of the Corre, their child was purely born, his name was Tyrouge Corre..._

_"Mommy, am I gonna have a little brother?" Tyrouge asked_

_"Yes, very soon" The mother said_

_"Yay!"_

_As he grew older he was four years old, I wasn't called Old Man Huggins, I was called Harold Huggins... And that's the age where they had their little brother._

"Sorry son, I forgot the rest better luck next time!" "Ok sir, I will return!" He left the depot. As he returned on Wednesday afternoon, he told his story and everyone went to bed.

**BIBI!**

**Hanzo and Brendan: Aww!**

**Elesis: I can't resist cuteness!**

**Timmy: See you next time! BI! It's not the end!**


	11. The Journey Short

**Me: Hello! New chapter!**

**Nate: No need to wake us up!**

**Me: Sorry...**

**Hanzo: Wow, what about Ace's penalty period?**

**Me: Hehe, soon**

**Ace: *gulp***

**Hanzo: Enjoy the chapter.**

The nice sound breeze, the birds tweeting, animals going everywhere, but it seems five people get to join three well-known Grand Chase members, which themselves are Grand Chase too.

"Hey! Reinforcement! Let's go!" shouted Ace, the new GC members ran outside packing everything, "Blade, what is that?" Ace said, Blade responded "What, I'm just carrying this big fridge... It's for our food and ice!" Ace sweatdropped, "You know, you could just pack the Mini-Cooler 5000, Mari made" Mari showed her new invention. "Alright, alright I'll take it." She took it and they left, the GC waved goodbye, and wished them good luck.

Ace's POV

It's a nice day, we can now see what's going on in the Five Islands. I asked Hanzo about the them, he just kept silent. After two minutes I tried talking to him, he still kept quiet, is there something or somethings in there?

Hanzo's POV

I heard Ace asking me, for the Five Islands, I kept silent because I don't want to talk about it, not when he killed my father, But 15 minutes later, I suddenly got hungry, "Blade, sandwhich!" I showed her! But she hit me with her glove, kind of a much harder slap. "OWW!" Blade then started talking "Next time say please!" "Ok!" I just kept silent as I ate my sandwhich.

Blade's POV

"OWW!" Hanzo groaned, I slapped his face, man what a nerve! Dosen't he say please? Where did he come from? And what are those Five Islands, so important to the Grand Chase anyway?

I grabbed myself a bite of my sandwhich. It was good.

But I wonder what dangers await us?

End of POVs

As the eight reached the entrance of the port, Ace gave out eight tickets to the Five Islands. "Acey is so cool!" Jenelle said, And as the ferry leaves, they relax. Except for Sieghart, he slept in their room.

Meanwhile...

A certain black-headed male, wearing red jacket with some furs on the neck part, black shirt and red trousers with some furs at the lower part, was walking towards Grandevouz Chase, "New kingdom? The name it's familiar." So he went and walked on.

While he was walking he stopped by a village "Maybe I should buy some food, and I can enter the kingdom gates by noon. So he went in the village.

Someone's POV

I went inside a small village, turns out it was nice and beautiful, it felt like not even a single disaster even got here. I went by and asked the lady some bread. "Can I buy some bread please?" I asked politely "Why yes, here's a whole bag, that will be 25 GP" the lady held out her hand. I got some gold and gave it to her. "What a nice town, kind of reminds me of mine." I suddenly gave a sad look, then keep my spirits up. "Well forget about the past."

End of Someone's POV

They reached the first island it was amazing, they had to go to a rest stop. and sleep to find a person who knows the island structure.

**Well, I can't make this longer, cuz I'm out of an ideas!**

**Hanzo: *sigh***

**Someone: Hey, tnx for adding me here!**

**Me: Well thank you. I need to read more fics for ideas.**

**Hanzo: See you in the next chapter!**


	12. The Flashback: World of Time

**Timmy: Timmy back evewyone!**

**Amy: AWW! Come here you little baby!**

**Timmy: BI! Enjoy!**

**Ace: Enjoy my side story!**

The team were in a rest stop, on the first island, as they sleep, Ace was awake, remembering his flashback...

**Flashback: World of Time **

**"Ace! I want you to find those sacred armors before Greg gets them, if were too late the world will be destroyed" Trokz said aloud. "Yes master!" and then Ace teleported away! "What do we do now Glade?" "Hmmm... We have bigger problems, it seems that Greg has gotten more power than last time. He got all the power he needed from the Ancient Cave of the Great Kaze'Aze." Glade said. "And how are we supposed to stop him now?" Trokz said worried. "I'm not sure... He has absorbed the powers of Void 2 weeks ago and the powers of Kaze'Aze's remains a month ago. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do... our apprentice is fully trained to stop him" Glade said with hope. "You do have a point there, but what about Ty-" "Don't question his name! He is dangerous to all of us..." Glade said with fear and anger. "As you wish, Glade... I'm going back to my quarters."**

**"If that menace ever falls to the dark side once again. I will seal him away in a permanent prison where he will never get out... Or another option... Eliminate him for good!" Glade said with anger. And so he left the office and went back to his quarters.**

**End of Flashback**

**Well if you have noticed that this is my shortest side story yet!**

**But the info on Glade and Trokz are coming soon.**


	13. The Journey on the First Isle

**Me: Oh god! It was hell in the reviews! I can't believe it.**

**Timmy: Why?**

**Me: Timmy... its way past your bed time. Go to bed!**

**Timmy: OK! BIBI!**

**Brendan: So... a moglin?**

**Me: Yep! Here is chapter 8**

It was morning, and the team are awake, its 8:30 am and everyone breakfast, After eating breakfast they continue their journey in the forest of Vulturians.

"Found something?" Sieghart said. "Nope, notta!" Ace replied, "There's gotta be something, at least anything!" Brendan shouted, Minutes later, something caught the ears of Nate and Ace.

Nate's POV

I heard, something like a howl? Apparently Ace too turned his head, it seems he heard the howl, but the others didn't

"Ace you heard something?" I asked him he nodded.

"Yo guys! Follow me!" I ran through the forest like a complete athlete the rest followed, but couldn't catch up, "Come on you guys!" But apparently Ace ran like he had been running for years. What is his secret?

Ace's POV

I was running we were nearing the howl, when we got there, we saw a crying wolf pup, I sensed it, he has been hunted, and still hunted.

"Hey little guy" the wolf likes me and Nate unlike the others. "No, they are friends, let's get you out of here" So we left and continued a journey.

End of POVs

"He's so cute!" Jenelle and Blade said, "Well glad you like him, now let's move before the hunters approach!" Ace said.

AT ANOTHER SCENE...

Aira (as I said in the other chapter, and is already a member of GC along with Vanilla) was walking on the brand new park built by Ace and Sieghart, she was walking with Zero. "Oh Zero isn't this park great?" Zero replied "Hmmm, it is peaceful here. As long as no other boy tells you you're cute, only I can say that!" Zero heard something from the trees he unsheathed Grandark, then Aira grabbed his hand, "Relax Zero it's just Elyce!" Zero was relieved he sheathed back his Grandark.

When they reached the tree "Hey Elyce! Come back down please" she said politely and in a cute accent, which made Zero blush.

BACK TO THE SCENE...

They made there way far from the hunters, "Phew, your safe now little pup." The pup licked him and Nate. And let the pup go, but through their eyes, they saw a village full of werewolves and wolves. "A-a-a-a-amazing!" Nate wagged his tail and ran for the city. "Wait Nate!" Blade and Dark shouted, "Does he always act like this?" Brendan said. "Yeah pretty much." Dark said, then Hanzo thought to himself "Hm, good times." Hanzo was daydreaming, which made everyone thought he was a weirdo.

As they entered the village, they were lots of wolves and dogs favorite places, the fire hydros! Nate was so happy he ran there. Like 15 times.

They continued their journey, until they saw a person dressed and in full of guns. "Are you the tour guide?" Jenelle asked "No madam! I'm the guard and the guide of this place. They call me the "Protector"" "Ohhh, who are you anyway?" Hanzo asked "My name is Ash Romanov"

"Oh! I know you, your the friend of the Sieghart dude I fought with at the coliseum!" Brendan said in excitement. "That is correct, and I'm a Highlander just like him." "Cool!"

So they kept chatting about the temple, but slept by 9:00pm. "G-g-great day" Nate murmured.

**Well this all I could write today...**

**Hanzo: Heh, I don't remember him, except the wolves.**

**Me: It's because it's INGC RGCIZekeHart's OC**

**Hanzo: Ohhhh.**

**Ace: Hey what about that penalty?**

**Me: Hey thank you for reminding me, but I wonder what chapter?**

**Ace: *gulp***

**Nate: FIRE HYDRANTS!**

**Everyone: *sweatdropped***

**Me: See ya later. Oh and if this is a trilogy, chapters could be 65 - 75 in total.**


	14. Side Story: The Blue Story, Red Counter!

**Me: Hey everybody, it's a side story, no idea for the tour yet.**

**Ash: It's alright I'll wait.**

**Me: Good.**

**Ace: So what is this all about?**

**Me: About Torn...**

**Ace: I somehow don't think this is a side story**

**Me: Oh well...**

Torn's POV

I was sitting in my room full of security from the void portal when suddenly:

The sound of blowing wind, that smell. The firey rage! It couldn't be him, he never could have returned! That red boy! Kaistern, better pay him a visit! But no, he could blow the whole castle up, I'll wait (and by wait, Chaos? Get ready with that battle scene.) and wait, until the time is right!

So the only place I could go is my special thinking space... where Guilt, Sealing Nova, Demonus and I talk. My room obviously, That Kaistern, does he have to go back? I would've ripped him to bits since the GC team could have sealed me away. So I closed my eyes and remembered everything that happened to me. Until I heard a familiar knock an elf would do... Ryan, "GO AWAY!" I said to him, apparently he never heard anything, so he walked away.

Torn's Flashback:

It was a young summer day, a cheery 12-year old boy and perfect maroon eyes in blue psychosis hair, with Demonus, along with other special friends... Have played with him.

"Oh dude, it's almost school day, and worse it's next week!" a man in indigo hair told me. "Relax, at least we have one more week right Torn?" a girl in red twintails said, if she even revealed my name, it would bring back heartless memories. I was a happy person back then "Heh, not if I..." I took some sand "Tag you first!" both of them got hit by sand "Oh come on you!" the man in indigo said, "Can't catch me sucker!" I said to him in joy. We have been playing for hours, for me before it was a lot of fun, we ate pizza, played Sand Tag, we even walked around the city, but those days aren't the same. For my inside is full of vengeance!

I never had this eye, this accursed green eye with a demon inside. "Great it's noon!" the red one said. "Don't worry, we'll play tomorrow!" the indigo one said, "Alright, but first let's have a Friends' Promise" we placed our hands into the sand and smiled and said in unison "All friends, must watch each others backs, if we get seperated come and get ourselves, we will be reunited" The only happy moment I could remember it, that this was my last smile when I went back home.

"Mom! Dad! Little bro! NO!" I cried out in front of my burning house, "What happened? Where are your friends?" Demonus said, I said no response, I walked slowly towards my home seeing it full of fire everywhere, (Kaistern did not do this, or Jin or Kazuya!), I clenched my fist, and I turned my head, my shock became my sadness as Harold died. My emotions became mixed up into anger, my sadness became my rage and anger, until I'm cold-hearted no smiles, no happiness, no games! All darkness and devastation! I want REVENGE!

End of Flashback

This was all I could remember, my green eye could be kept as a secret for now, not until I die. I wrote my motive in my journal, until Maya knocked on the door, "Torn lunch time!" she said happily, I never thought my past could be so dark. Who was that assailant? I will rip his soul out if it's the last thing I'll do!

But I got someone to deal with first.

**Me: Well, I'll continue this side story after Chaos is finished posting his "chapter" right?**

**Kaistern: Hehe. yup!**

**Torn: No more games, inferior!**

**Kaistern: *glows red***

**Torn: *glows green and indigo***

**Ace: This is gonna be good!**

**Timmy: BIBI!**

**Me: Will you guys just chill? Chaos' chapter isn't even posted yet!**

**Torn and Kaistern: NO!**

**Me: *gulp* ok then just keep staring and glowing hehehe.**


	15. The First Temple

**Me: Chapter 8!**

**Hanzo: Hooray!**

**Me: What's with you?**

**Ace: I dunno?**

**Me: Let's just get going**

**Ace: Fine**

**Hanzo: Fine**

"Ash Romanov of The Highlanders at your service!" Ash introduced himself. "Well, well if it isn't my apprentice! How's things?" Sieghart said, "Oh Master Sieghart! Everything is going well here! In fact, I'm having a great time." Then Hanzo walked toward him "Can you give us a tour of this village? While Nate is still peeing with the fire whatsits?" Hanzo asked "It's fire hydrants, and sure but only one should stay with your wolfy friend, he could be in trouble." Ash said, then Dark raised his hand "I'll guard him, he might pee on a wolf pup." "Then it's settled Time guy, Master Sieghart, Hedgehog girl, and the white twins" Ash said. Blade then said "We have names you know." Ash felt embarassed since Sieghart is observing him "Ok, what are your names?" "Check our nametags" Blade said. As he read them he memorized each one. "Alright people! Follow me!"

At the other scene...

Jin, Kaistern and Amy were sittting on a couch, and by which Kaistern calls him "Flame Buddies" with Kazuya, but Kazuya and Miragine are on a date, obviously like the 15th time this month. Then Amy started to talk, "So Kaistern how are you and Freya doing?" Kaistern let out a smile "Oh we were enjoying ourselves for a week, until I left and went back to join the Grand Chase, don't worry she can live on her own. I'll come back anytime I want, even go home." Kaistern explained "But aren't you already Grand Chase?" Jin asked. Kaistern laughed "Of course! Once a GC always a GC, besides it's cool being a GC member" Kaistern explained, "I knew you'd never leave us! Flame buddy?" Jin said. "Flame buddies!" Kaistern and Jin shook hands, then something popped into Kaistern's head "Where's Kazuya, our third flame buddy?" "Oh, he's with Miragine on a date again." Jin sighed "By the way I heard the bluemo boy is dead. Is it true?" Kaistern said with a smile. "Oh, just as we found out Destined Ones have two lives." Jin and Amy said, then Kaistern thought "Oh crap!" Kaistern's smile turned into a normal facial emotion. "Can I watch with you guys?" asked Kaistern. "Sure!" said Amy

Back to the original scene...

Ash and the group were back at the entrance: "This is the entrance or what the wolves call HOWLGATE, it is a gate where wolves guard from the mountains, and the entrance is in fact narrow." Ash explained "But why is it narrow?" asked Jenelle, then Ace added "Yeah I mean, we passed through their earlier, I used Luna's Blessing to help us." Ash laughed "You could have climbed the mountain." then everybody stated "We don't have climbing gear!" Ash sweatdropped "Oh really? Man that's a waste!" "Can we move on?" Ace asked, "Sure! Just follow me!" then the expedition continued.

At another scene...

The pale-skinned girl jumped off the tree, "Elyce, what's with you and heights?" Aira asked, while Zero just crossed his arms, "Ummm, I don't know... just bored" Elyce said who keeps yawning. Then Zero whispered to Aira "And I thought Sieghart was worse." Aira giggled at his jokes, when Vanilla came in "Hi guys!" In an energetic tone. "Hi" The three of them said, then Vanilla stared at Elyce who just went on top of the castle tower this time. "What's with Elyce?" "I don't know just bored I guess, wanna walk with us?" Aira requested, but Vanilla said no and left to do nothing at all except talk to Tela. "Hey Tela..." Then the Tela spirit came out "What?" "What do you do for fun?" Vanilla asked "Hmmm... I'll think about this." She went back floating around the castle. Then Elyce and Vanilla have the same idea "I wish there was a fight going on... we want to see cause it's boring" Then the both of them sighed.

Back to the original scene...

"This is the temple, our village's only sacred place, we never get in" Ash said, "Seriously man? Your village has this... and nobody gets in?" Brendan said, "Well, we were supposed to get in, until this giant dragon in gold armor full of glowing runes showed up in front of our faces... we ran for our lives seeing that. It's so weird" Ash said then Hanzo's eyes widened for he had heard about the dragon "The dragon?" "Yeah so?" Ash said "N-nothing" Hanzo said, being calm. "Dude what is wrong with you?" Ace said. "I don't know... just call the guys were going to the hotel." Hanzo concluded.

As the group were heading to Dark and Nate (who is still peeing on the fire hydrants) they rented a hotel room for them to sleep, hoping them good luck on their adventure in the morning.

**Me: Haha wow Nate, you sure got a bladder!**

**Nate: I know!**

**Elyce and Vanilla: We heard a fight, when is it?**

**Me: When Chaos makes it.**

**Elyce and Vanilla: Yay! See you next chapter!**


	16. First Guardian, First Boss, First Kill

**Me: Hiyas chapter 9! Oh and It was Silent's B-day... I think?**

**Nate: Maybe it is**

**Dark: Yeah who knows?**

**Me: Well I don't, anyway wanna see the new god armors of Elesis, Lire and Arme?**

**Ace: You ruined the whole God Armor secret!**

**Hanzo: What an idiot!**

**Me: Whoops, must have slipped.**

**Ace: I don't like the look of that smirk.**

**Hanzo: Relax, what's the worst thing he's ever gonna do to you?**

**Ace: *thinks* Not really good.**

**Elyce, Aira, Miragine and Vanilla: Enjoy the chapter! Told you!**

As the morning rises, Ace woke up early and woke up Jenelle (sleeping together?) "Yeah Acey?" she said while yawning and rubbing her eyes for any sand, Ace smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Let's wake up the others, and eat our breakfast." Jenelle nodded, and the two went to the room of Brendan, they apparently heard Brendan yelling, "What's he yelling about?" asked Jenelle, "I don't know." Ace replied, as they enter the room, Brendan was sweating like he just yelled at someone "Brendan are you okay?" Ace asked, Brendan just nodded and went to the other room with them, Blade's room.

At the other scene...

A girl was walking towards the kingdom, she has white hair that reaches her mid back, black eyes, pale skin, wears a white dress shirt, black tie, white jeans, and a white cloak. She wears the cloak to hide her famous identity, against anyone. "It's finally good to see Dark again." But how did she recognize the castle? It was simple she saw the castle base volume, it looked like the mansion Sieghart bought, but added high-tech stuff and towers to make it look like a castle they have never seen before, I think she is the first ever person to recognize the Grand Chase mansion transformed into a castle fit for a rich man who won the lottery one hundred times, anyway: "The sun's still shining better get through, he could be expecting me." and she walked her way to the kingdom.

Back to the original scene...

As they enter Blade's room it had pictures of a handsome hedgehog boyband, Jenelle broke the silence as Blade hugged a boyband plushie, "Ummm Blade?" Jenelle tried to wake Blade, then Blade suddenly jumped and shouted "I don't like boybands!" Practically, Jenelle, Ace, and Brendan heard it, they laugh like crazy "You humans are all the same..." Blade went to the halls again with the three and entered Nate's room, as they enter the room, it was full of... fire hydrants? "Nate? Did you spend our entire money for this?" Blade shouted, "No! It was for free only wolves can have them." Nate explained, "Not to mention lots of pee on the floor" Brendan said, "Eugh!" Jenelle freaked. Nate and the four went down further to find Dark's room.

At the other scene...

The girl went by the castle, when Travis stopped her "Excuse me miss, only GC members are allowed, unless if you want to join?" "No, I was invited..." she gave the invitation. "Oh okay, you may enter miss?" Travis didn't know her name. "Ice... Ice, Sir Travis" then Travis smiled "Ok, miss Ice, you may enter" the castle doors opened, and she entered the castle.

World of Time...

At the World Table... Gorz, Trokz, and Glade, were having a meeting with the master demon lords Miltonius and Dax. Here is how their meeting goes.

"Thank you for coming Miltonius and Dax." Trokz said nicely. "What's this about?" Dax said calmly. "We want to tell you about your former apprentice Torn Soulfiend." Then Dax replied, "What about him? He's our most successful apprentice! Now he's an emperor." Then Glade replied." We want to know his past, and the suspect that killed his family." Miltonius was nervous, "I don't know what your talking about!" Then Gorz gave him a picture of his family but the faces were missing. "Maybe this will refresh your memory... Look familiar?" "Alright! You got us! But we don't know who the suspect is." Dax said "Right then, we should get to the bottom of this situation. But you two must leave the office at once please." Gorz said. "As you wish Masters of Time!" Miltonius and Dax replied simultaneously. As the two left, Glade and Trokz teleported to the Destined One Temple to find the creator of Zero who is known as... Oz Zephyrum!

And back to the expedition...

They entered Dark's room, and everything, was well normal... "Ready to go?" They heard a voice from behind, and Dark was packed up and ready to go... "How did y-" As Jenelle was interrupted he started saying... "You don't know what falcons can do, but I'll tell you a secret, ever heard of birds?" Dark asked, "Yeah..." Everyone stated, "They can hear and sense from afar..." Dark explained "OHHHHH!" they moaned "ohhhhh" together... "Alright, that leaves Hanzo, and Sieghart"

They walked down to the lazy man's room, which of course is Black and Red, with a picture of his granddaughter, which he calls red all the time, and Elscud his son. "Wow, this place is amazing!" said Jenelle wowed over the lazy man's room. They kept searching for Sieghart, until they found a lengthwise lump in the bed. "AHA!" Brendan jumped over there and found out it's a bunch of pillows. "Seriously?" Blade sweatdropped. "What? I'm not trying to kill him!" Brendan stated.

They kept searching his awesome room, under the bed, behind the flatscreen, everywhere in his room, until he heard a snore coming out of the closet, "Is that-" Jenelle interrupted again by Ace, "Yup." They moved closer to see that Sieghart was sleeping carrying three pictures. They shouted "WAKE UP OLD MAN!" Sieghart reacted and drop the pictures, getting ready while saying "I'm awake! Let's go!" Sieghart running around the room in his underwear, and while running dressing in his armor. Everyone laughed due to the underwear they've seen "I should have brought a camera to see this..." Blade continued laughing like a maniac "It's not funny!" Sieghart shouted. Until Ace seen the three pictures...

Ace's POV

I've seen the three pictures Sieghart dropped, I picked the three up, while they're still laughing... there was one picture of one mage, in a brown celestial coat, beige slacks, brown boots with a variety of gems, and a staff that I have never seen before, more like a rod that was painted brown and had giant wings in the middle along with a "gem" that looked like the color of the Ashtaroth's red gem. He had brown hippy-dippy hair, much like Ronan. but in a usual pony tail of a samurai, his eyes were maroon as Torn's. Who is this person?

I've let down the first picture back in the closet, and took the second picture, where there is a picture of one archer in a gray tank, in a black jacket black slacks, black boots much like Sieghart's, but instead full of glowing neons, He carries a bow painted in silver, and with a whitish aura, his arrows were full of silver painted arrowheads! he had short white hair like my brother... I wonder where he is... and his eyes were ghostly white, Who is he, who are they? "It's not funny!" I heard Sieghart said, but I ignored it.

I took the third picture, it had Sieghart in it, and the two men. Usually in their first job. Sieghart was so cheery back then...

After telling Sieghart, we gone to Hanzo's room, apparently it had a graffiti tag in every wall saying: "PARTY ROCK!"

"What's going on?" Hanzo said rubbing his eye, I replied "It's time to go!" He asked confused "Really?" "Uhh... Yeah!" Brendan said.

End of Ace's POV

And so they journey across the Gateway to the Temple, they come across a huge and ancient gate with a riddle written in the middle. The riddle is "**What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"** "What does that mean?" Sieghart said aloud. "In this term, I think its Wave?" "**WRONG ANSWER!"** the gate summoned a giant boulder from Chaos. "Woah! Clockwork Aegis!" Ace uses his skill. "Hurry up Blade... I can't keep this Chaotic boulder for long..."

After several hours of answering the boulder gets bigger and bigger...

Hanzo's POV

I saw the boulder getting heavy, I tried raising my lightsaber and slashed, it didn't even get a dent! But I can remember something...

After visualising I shouted "RIVER!" The boulder breaks into small pieces... "**YOU MAY ENTER BRAVE ISLANDER!" **Then I saw everyone looking at me like they were curious.

"What are you looking at?" I gave them a confused look.

"You're an islander?" asked Jenelle, then Hanzo nodded "First Job", everyone was surprised how a first job knows about the Five Islands, then they started asking me.

"So how did you know this?" Ace asked, Well let's make the story short, I escaped from Aragost leaving the Five Islands a sunken barren landscape. "Who is Aragost by the way?" asked Brendan.

"I...I don't really know." I said, but I had a tear jerked out of my eye. But we continued moving.

End of Hanzo's POV

When they reached the temple, they saw two guardians of the throne room. One is a blue dragon, with two heads, the other is a red dragon with two head. "I'll handle this!" Hanzo said bravely, "Heh, don't take all the action yourself!" Brendan stepped in... "You guys go!" They nodded and left. "Let's show em what were made of!"

**Me: Well the fights will be next chapter, I'm still visualising.**

**Hanzo: And I was gonna get ready!**

**Brendan: Yeah man!**

**Me: Just relax white twins!**

**Hanzo and Brendan:...**

**Me: See you next chapter!**


	17. Side Story: A Pair Of White

**Me: Another side story everybody!**

**Hanzo: Again...**

**Ace: It's about the Forsaken meeting a "new member"**

**Trent: Hehe, you know me the gentleman.**

**Ace: Hey where were you guys?**

**Trever: In the inn.**

**Ace: Oh!**

**Me: Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

Trent's POV

It was a sunny afternoon, we were in our own customed room, not in the inn... well it used to be the inn, until Ariel placed it all with rat's favorite food: Rice and Cheese, they were everywhere, it's a good thing that Elesis gave us a room to stay.

We were doing absolutely nothing, my brother, Trever, was thinking about Kelly, and at the same time polishing his grenade cans, and placing in deadly chemicals, hmm, last time I saw him, he threw a void grenade at Torn, it made him more insane, but he's cool now, still cold-hearted though, he rejoined.

My loyal friend Remy, was just looking at his sword, chanting some weird elf spells, (samurai way of chanting elves) while he was doing that, I heard a bit of his sentence saying "...make...my...love...come...true" I wonder what he meant. Oh well I guess things never change.

Then there is the newbie, yet deadly member, Turo, a young hunter with a passionate heart, he used to serve the gods, until they turned on him, that's why he hunts gods, like Amy.

And finally me, Trent Isuko, I like big things, in fact I like Jenelle too. I wonder what happened to Ace's promise?

"Hey guys! I'll just go for a walk!" I shouted! "Okay!" They said.

I went outside the town square, until I saw this girl having problems with a businessman selling her valuables. "GET AWAY FROM ME STRANGER, OR SHOULD I SAY BUM!" I heard her say as I move closer. The businessman ran away and bumped into me. I asked him "What happened?" He explained to me how she hates stranger, very cold in fact. "I'll deal with this!"

As I moved closer to the girl in White hair that reaches her mid back, black eyes, pale skin, wears a white dress shirt, black tie, white jeans, and a white cloak, she glared at me like I in fact is a STRANGER, "Ummm excuse me miss?" She saw me carrying my banzai spear which is now 35.8 feet. She reacted quickly and said "Lightning Bolt!" three lightning bolts came out of nowhere and hit my spear, if that hit me, I would have been stunned.

"Lady! What is wrong with you!" I said taunting her. She came in, and I couldn't believe my eyes, not even Arme couldn't do that, it's impossible how you can charge mana while moving! I quickly grabbed my spear and shouted "Overkilling Spree!" I thrusted and slashed with my spear and hit her so many times, she was in a nearby market place full of fish. "Lady! I have just about enough of you!" apparently a magic claw appeared in front of me "Huh?" it hit me, and I didn't know a claw could give much damage! CRAP! My arm hurts! Again, it's Deja Vu all over again!

Deja Vu's POV

I heard someone said my name... Ah forget it, gotta keep working!

Ice's POV

The first thing is that this businessman came to me and sold me his valuables, then I scared him away, then this guy in red tank, white gunner's jacket, white Sieghart-like hair, except with hair much cooler than his, blue eyes, black boots, white pants stared at me. I always hated strangers and fish, but mostly strangers, so I hit him with a Lightning Bolt, when he knocked me down, he didn't see my claw coming!

Just as he was knocked down, I smirked and used Ice Beam, and I saw ice on the knocked down wall I leaned closer to see if he's frozen, apparently he grabbed my perfectly new dress! He ripped my black tie off! Man that was new! And I saw him really angry. "BANZAI KNOCKDOWN!" I heard him shout, apparently he was gone to the place where he was seen, I looked around until I looked up, it hit me! But it was only the torso and ripped my cloak! Then I saw him look at me like I'm some sort of supermodel, he said "Hmmm...sexy"

I growled at him and said Lightning Bolt several times, but he kept blocking it, and he said Overkilling Spree but I dodged those. We were both tired. We kept attacking no skills. Then it's time to use my speciality! I charged lots of mana while he stares at me, apparently he was getting ready with his.

Trent's POV

I saw her charging up a lot of mana, guess it's time to use MY special! I charged up all my Forsakenergy into my spear, it finally glowed white, hers too, but it dosen't glow "BLIZZARD!" I heard her say, then a snowstorm went up ahead "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND LADY!" I shouted like a complete idiot! "If there's one thing I hate, it's STRANGERS!" then a blizzard was everywhere, I couldn't see much, but at least I wore a jacket, then I saw a hint of black eyes at a distance, "Guess it's time to use it I said." I shouted "DEATH BLOW!" (this is not a skill, this is Forakenergy, I'll tell you later) It did a great hit, and the girl was knocked down, just as I was about to go near her, I felt that pain with that magic claw of hers, so I felt down too. We both got knocked down.

Ice's POV

I woke up and I blushed because I was sleeping with the same stranger, apparently we were both injured, and guess who took us in? I was suppose to go inside the castle, until this girl "Elesis?", and to my eyes it was! "Oh Elesis! Who is this guy? He tried to kill me!" Then Elesis laughed "Relax, he's just our new member" I blushed like mad, feeling embarassed that I actually knocked down a Grand Chase member. "It's ok Trent, can handle pain all the time!" So his name is Trent? "Elesis what's his last name?" She smiled and said "Isuko..." Isuko... I think I know that name anywhere. Oh no, he's waking up I wonder what's his response.

Trent's POV

I woke up all of a sudden and saw Elesis, and the girl I just attacked, "Oh it's you again... I never get to ask you your na-" she interrupted me, while blushing? I heard her say "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to attack you like that! Please forgive me!" she let down her head, but I smiled "It's okay I can handle pain, now what is your name?" apparently she was shock to hear that, "I-It's Ice B-breaker sir!" I smiled at her "No need to worry miss Breaker. I'll show you around the castle." And with that she smiled and nodded.

**Me: Huh?**

**Trent: I look awesome!**

**Me: I know you've won right? Anyways:**

**1. Forsakenergy, is an energy made from gloomy or energy of despair, sent inside a certain weapon compatible for energy like that. But side effects that those who are injured and uses that energy, he gets hurt, and eventually gets knocked out.**

**Me: See ya next chapter! It's still a Side Story**


	18. Whites, Blacks, Blondes, and Reds

**Me: Yo Man! Sorry, got a little carried away with the rap, school was such a rappy morning.**

**Ace: Oh yeah it is!**

**Me: Enjoy this chapter! Its not a side-story.**

**Hanzo: Uhh... why?**

**Me: Trust me, I got bored...**

**Timmy: HAHA! Bowed!**

**Me: Timmy! Back to bed**

**Timmy: Ok! *walks away***

Back to where we left off,

Our heroes face off against the two draconians with two heads. Will they defeat them? Or end up dead? Lets get this party started!

"You must not take the Sacred Armors of the Gods!" R-Draconian said bravely. "It is forbidden for adventurers like you!" B-Draconian continued... "Oh we'll see about that" Hanzo said aloud. "Yeah! Lets do this!" Brendan said boastfully

TPOV - Hanzo vs. Blue Draconian

Map: Throne Room

The battle began, Hanzo made his first attack with a 4x combo against the Blue Draconian. "You cannot stop me foul human!" B-Draconian said. "Says who?" Hanzo replied. "Says this!" B-Draconian shot out a giant Boulder full of spikes made of Adament, "Woah!" Hanzo slashed it with his lightsaber. "Dude seriously?" "Yes, I am serious mortal!" B-Draconian said boastfully. As the two were doing awesome stunt fights, Hanzo shouted, "Lightning Spear!" but the Blue Draconian defended himself with a giant blue shield that is impenetrable to anything. "You can't stop me human! NOTHING WILL!" the B-Draconian laughed. "Yeah! Because you were off-guard stupid!" Hanzo replied then shouted. "DUO CRASH!" two lightsabers stabbed the Blue Draconian and then the two lightsabers exploded, pushing the Blue Draconian away, "Alright!" cheered Hanzo. "I gotta meet up with Brendan" Hanzo ran further to find Brendan so they can meet with the team.

TPOV2 - Brendan vs. Red Draconian

Map: Gateway

"Is that all you got?" taunted Brendan, dodging every bite, and pulse from the enraged Red Draconian, "ENOUGH OF THIS!" He breathed a lot of air, and bursted it at Brendan, Brendan was smiling but little did he know that the fire breath split into TEN "Oh crap! Gotta switch! Hookerazu!" In a split second, he hooked on the wall ledges of the gateway, "Get down here and fight like a man! Whitey!" the Red Draconian taunted "Is it me, or does he have the rage of Sieghart? Anyway, Trisential Blade!" Brendan shouted, the Red Draconian heard him, but was too late. "Phoenix Apollo!" It hit the Red Draconian, and kneeled down on the floor barely even moving, "Hey! Do you like water? Cause I've got some!" He plucked out his umbrella, "Ocean Drizzle!" water came falling down on the draconian, as he screamed and hissed in pain, he finally melted into red lava. "HECK YEAH!" Brendan cheered, then he saw Hanzo running towards him, they high-fived and stayed to have a rest.

Meanwhile...

Ace's POV

"And I thought this is the Crucible, It's much worse!" I said, then Blade replied "I hear ya!" Blade was so unsure of herself, in fact everyone is, they thought this place is a mansion, a house, and many more.

We kept walking and walking, until Sieghart said "I'm bored! I'll just go sit down on this treasure chest." Then the treasure chest caught my and everyone's eye. "Sieghart your a genius!" I shouted, "Really? I mean, Yes! I'm a genius!" Sieghart laughed with pride, everyone including me sweatdropped, and to stop the laughing "Old man..." Dark said quietly, enough to hear him, and made him knocked down on the treasure chest.

As we were about to open the treasure chest, we heard a roar. "Acey, what was that?" Jenelle asked gripping my arm tight, and to our eyes we saw an impossibly large brown dragon, with blue eyes, glowing cyan runes, and golden armor. "WHO DARES TOUCH THY GOD CREATED ARMOR?" He asked us in a roaring voice. Then Nate said something... awkward "Hey, hey are you the guy that owns the wolf village?" The rune dragon was confuse of his words "WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL WOLF?" The rune dragon laughed, then Nate, more confused, told him "Really? I'm looking for the owner of the Wolf Village" The rune dragon wasn't laughing, he was starting to get serious "WELL... I AM THE OWNER." The dragon roared in front of Nate. "Oh really? Thank you for the hydrants!" He said smiling, but everybody sweatdropped. "Let's just fight this guy already." Blade suggested, they started unsheathing their weapons and headed for the dragon.

Reinforcement vs. Sacred Rune Dragon

Ace's POV

"Heh, I've beaten dragons in the past... how hard could this one be?" I raised their moral, with my leadership. But as I look up the sky, "I know today is the full moon, but it's still noon, crap!" I thought to myself...

Just then this Sacred Rune Dragon runes were glowing...

I wonder what he is pulling?

Hanzo's POV

Me and Brendan were running to meet them, until we saw the guardians of the temple flying towards us. "Phoenix Apollo!" Brendan shouted. "Duo Crash!" I shouted, we used them but it just passed through them, and it didn't hit us. "What was that all about?" Brendan asked. "I don't know, but we better get moving, I don't like the sound of that roar." As we heard the roar we started running towards that direction.

Ace's POV

Nothing happened, until we saw a red and blue dragon infused with the runic one... we saw the magnificent glows of the dragon. We step back, so we won't get hit. Until we saw Hanzo and Brendan running towards us, they nodded.

After the glow, we were shocked to see, a violet dragon, with red and blue runes, fused together. This is bad, so not sweet!

I started the first attack, I slashed my blade into the 2nd blue head, apparently it just blocked, I forgot they had golden armor. As I heard that clang, that hurt my fist. Then I saw Blade giving it a try, she use Chaos Control, and appeared in the eye of the 1st red head, she was about to poke. When it shot a magma beam out of it's eye. She was slightly burned, but Dark was able to help.

"NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME!" He roared like a complete idiot. Then Sieghart went for it, and jumped at the central head, he shouted "Soul Edge!" but the hand knocked him down. They laughed, but Sieghart was enraged. He shouted "Dark Unlimited Blade!" But the 1st blue head froze the sword and he fell to his knees. "WHAT'S WRONG HIGHLANDER? CAN'T BE A DRAGON LIKE ME?" They started laughing.

We had nothing to do about it. But I just thought of something, do dragons have armors at the back? I facepalmed, because I wasn't concentrating properly. "NATE, DARK!" I shouted at them "I want you to go to the back of the dragon, and attack it! No excuses!" They nodded, and went for the back, it's a good thing he didn't notice because he was laughing, "Come on guys attack! Lying Moon!" I appeared on the torso, but he pushed me, Jenelle attacked it's toe, but it kicked her, Blade tried to do Spin Dash but it climbed all the way to it's head and shot a frost beam. Hanzo used Duo Crash, but the center head burnt it to crisp. Brendan used Phoenix Apollo, but the dragon swallowed it, and used a rainbow beam. Pushing all of us. Sieghart wasn't able to do anything since his sword. Was frozen.

Nate's POV

We were heading at the back of the dragon, and we attacked it. "ARRRRGH!" We heard the dragon roar in pain, I called Ace and the others, they attacked the back as well, who knew dragons are actually weak!

End of POVs

After the defeat of the Sacred Rune Dragon, it disappeared. "Finally we can open this chest" Ace said. He destroyed the lock and made Jenelle open it.

As they saw it. All they saw were three scrolls. One in Red, in Green and in Violet. Jenelle wondered "Is this all?" She said, Ace shook his head, brought the scrolls and depart for the second island.

But what has happened to Greg? We will see...

**Me: That's a wrap!**

**Ace: Side Story!**

**Me: Ruin this, and I'll give you that penalty!**

**Ace: Sorry sir!**

**Hanzo: Yay! Me!**

**Brendan: Hurrah! Go white guys!**

**Sieghart: ...**

**Me: See you next time, oh an BTW:**

**1. Hanzo's first skill is: Lightning Spear - energy comes to his hand forming a spear (I got this from Percy Jackson and the Lightning Theif).**

**2. Some dragons have the same weakness, their backs.**


	19. Side Story: What's New

**Me: Side Story People!**

**Hanzo: What is it now?**

**Me: It's a different one, but explains a little about your journey.**

**Hanzo: Really? And don't call us the White Twins!**

**Me: Whatever you say... *whispers: White Twins***

**Hanzo: I'm a psychopath.**

**Me: Uh-oh.**

**Hanzo: Uh-oh what?**

**Me: You just revealed a spoiler.**

**Hanzo: *facepalm* STUPID!**

**Me: Enjoy, I've been gone for so long, I have three chapters I've made, and they update the same time as this, since the connection was lost. Anyway enjoy the three or more chapters.**

The Destined One Temple, where the chosen 36 (and up) go up here and are "destined" to choose the fate of the world. Apparently 11 people were at the meeting table discussing some "matters".

"Hmmm, we've a person for the 37th Destined One." said The Messiah, then Oz turned to him. "What and who is he?" asked Oz, then Thanatos added "He or she better be a good one!" Then the Messiah smiled "You will see he is..."

MEANWHILE AT THE GRANDEVOUZ CHASE CASTLE:

Trent's POV

I am now on my first tour with a visitor, Ice Breaker, who I saw was looking away from me.

Ice, this is the living room, where we hang out and talk about "stuff". Then I noticed Ice stopped blushing and said, "What kind of stuff?" That was when I smirked "Heh, you know, Missions, Gossip, Likes, Dislikes, Secrets...Crushes?" Then I saw Ice was SOOOOO RED, is she okay? "Are you okay?" Then I held up her chin, and she was steaming hot! Is she having fever? "Are you having fever?" Then she spoke, sort of. "B-b-bath-throom p-please?" Then I carried her princess mode, her eyes widened, "It's okay I won't drop you." We went to the bathroom and she went in. What's wrong with her.

Ice's POV

What was I doing? I embarassed myself when I was in front of him, he is cute though, Oh no, don't tell me... I have a crush on him? This is ridiculous! I'm steaming hot in here! Alright Ice, calm down, calm down. Wait that's it!

Trent's POV

"Okay done!" Ice was smiling happily, there was something different about her. "Why is there an ice cubicle on your head?" I asked her, in fact the cubicle was shaped the size of her head. "Can we just move on?" She changed the topic, I nodded and we continued the tour.

"This is the kitchen where we cook our best foods." I explained. Then she stared at something by the fridge "What's that?" I looked closer and it was Timmy, "Timmy! Bad! Stealing Food! Here have this one..." I gave him the best lolipop I just bought when I was in the town square. "AWWW! He's adorable!" Ice commented as Timmy left. "That's just Timmy, a cute and adorable baby moglin. Shall we?" She nodded and we continued.

"This is the alchemy room, where we mix cures we can't cure." I explained. Then Ice asked me "L-like crushing?" "Yeah, like that. Except we can't find a cure for it yet." Then she asked me another question "What about heartbreak?" Then I explained "We have a cure for that, Mari and Arme made it, and called it "The Love Potion"" Then I looked at Ice again, I realized half her ice cubicle is melting. "It's melting, here let me wipe the water off you." Then her face was red as ever. I was about to laugh. "Arme, can you give this lady, an Ice Regen Potion" Then Arme responded "Sure!" She gave it and I gave it to Ice, she took it from my hand, and started drinking the ice cubicle is full "I still don't know why you have to put that." Then she told me "It's for measures." She explained, "Oh! Ok!" Then she stared at the violet battle mage "Yeah, that's Arme, the best battle mage in the world, I remember one time where she can destroy a wall of metal in two blows." Then Ice smiled "Wow, that is impressive, any more?" I nodded and led the way.

"This is the shooting range where you can practice your ranged weapon at any time." I explained. Ice stared at the four people who are testing three guns, and a bow. "If your wondering who they were, the guy that looks like me but where's a gray coat is Trever, the girl there looks like the person, Elesis, but orange and a lot happier is Kelly, that person wearing a Black Ops uniform is Theon, and that elf girl at the end using a bow is Lire. These four are the best ranged experts we have." Then Ice wondered "So where do mages train?" I replied "We can go there right now. Follow me."

"This is the chamber of magic, where mages like you learn new spells, do you want to give it a try?" I asked her, she was smiling. "Ok, maybe for an hour... or two." "Ok have fun, I'll be back at 11:30, if you want to learn more ice related spells go to the library and search for spellbooks of your magic level" I left the room with no hestitation.

End of POVs

AT THE DESTINED ONE TEMPLE...

"Him? Really? He is powerful am I right?" Ashtaroth said, "Yeah, pretty much, Me and Jean will get his orbs ready, we'll just see him... uhh when?" asked the silly Dustin, the Messiah smiled "When those travellers reach the second island at sunset." "You mean the travellers that will explore the god created armors?" asked Jake. "Yes, them, I hope they survive."

**Me: Chapter done, sorry I took so long, I have NO ideas in my head right now.**

**Hanzo: You call that a little? It's like 1 milibyte of our journey!**

**Me: I'm the author and I get to choose.**

**Hanzo: By the way who is "He"?**

**Me: I don't know but me and Ace knows, if you authors can get it right, don't tell nobody!**

**1. Who is the "he" who will join the Destined Ones? **

**2. The 11 people who were there are:**

**a. Oz - who is working on a "project"**

**b. Thanatos - who was semi-laid at the table**

**c. Ashtaroth - who is sitting down with his arms crossed**

**d. Dustin - riding on an alpha treeant**

**e. Jake - floatin with fire boosters on his boots.**

**g - k. Soldier Fortune, Luck, Immortality, Cleverness, Order**

**f - The Messiah - first appearance in this fanfic.**

**Me: Next chapter/side story see ya!**


	20. Side Story: Journey to Hell

**Me: Still a side story, no chapter ideas yet... The Destined One adventure to find the materials to make HIS orbs. Dio, Zero, Ley, Torn and *New OC from author* will join them.**

**Hanzo: At least we can rest.**

**Me: Well this is for now, but next time not so much.**

**Hanzo: *gulp***

**Me: Enjoy this other side story.**

Dustin's POV

Me and Jean were set off to make the orbs: Vengeance and Spice. But the problem is the materials are found in Hell Bridge and in The Crucible, it's a good thing we know where to get the help.

The ingredients were:

**VENGEANCE: Hell Bridge SPICE: The Crucible**

**1 Demon Will 500 Lava Rocks**

**2 Demon Parts 1 Container of Lava**

**1 Soul 1 Soul**

**1 Vengeful Spirit 1 Hungered Spirit**

The only people we know who can survive those places were Dio of the Burning Canyon, Zero, Ley of the Crimson River, and Torn. We would have first gone to the Grandevouz Chase Castle, and off we go.

Dio's POV

As I looked outside the window, I saw an elf and a human nearing the castle, I can't see them clearly so I told Travis about them, he was on his guard "Alright, I'll see what I can do." He left with the other Royal Guards, well back to the window.

Travis' POV

"Halt travellers!" I shouted at the two people, they just smiled at me, one wore brown armor similar to Magnus Dan, and a hammer-scythe (Hammer at the top, and Scythe blade at the bottom), he wore brown elven boots and white camo pants. His hair is like Ryan's "Are you Dustin?" Apparently he nodded, oh it must be Destined One business, but I didn't recognize the other one, she wore a pink diva's suit, pink boots, pink gloves, and a bow with pink skulls, not to mention her hair was up to her backbone. All her arrows were silver. "Is she a Destined One?" I asked, "Yup, the Destined One of Valentines" Oh, yes she was the one who fought for Ellia during the war. "Ok, what is your business in this kingdom?" I asked the both of them. "Well we need help to Hell Bridge and The Crucible, we must ask Dio, Zero, Ley, and Torn into our squad, because they have been through hell." Then I was nodded, "Follow me, lords of the Destined" We all got inside the castle. "Mr. Burning Canyon, Ms. Crimson River, Mr. Zephyrum, and Emperor Soulfiend, you've been called!" I announced so they could hear.

Dio's POV

I was having a peaceful time looking out my window when all of a sudden "Mr. Burning Canyon!" Looks like Travis called me better get my Rake Hand ready.

Zero's POV

"Zero, where are you going?" Aira asked me in confusion, "I'm going downstairs with the Grandark, I was called downstairs. But don't worry I'll come back." Then Aira smiled as if she was confident... "Ok, becareful" I nodded and went downstairs.

Ley's POV

I was petting my gargoyle with some food until "Ms. Crimson River!" Travis called me, ugh why now? Well better get ready. "Be good now, I'm going downstairs, don't do anything naughty." I winked at my pet.

Torn's POV

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted in pain as the "spirit" keeps talking to me "You can kill, killing is fun!" "NO!" Until Travis said "Emperor Soulfiend!" The "spirit" disappeared. Guilt said "Are you ok?" then Sealing Nova added "Yeah it seems you were in great pain." Then my reply was "I'm fine! And I'm going..."

End of POVs

As the demons, and half-breed met downstairs along with the humans and an elf.

"What's the situatiton?" Ley asked the Blood Knight Travis, then Travis showed them the Destined Ones.

"Oh no, why him?" Torn regret, Dustin started shouting "Buddy!" Torn glared at him.

"I'm not your buddy!" Torn shouted. Demonus just laughed at this.

"So ready to go?" asked Dustin and Jean, they all nodded.

"Good luck" said Travis.

**Me: Short Side Story, those are two side stories in a row.**

**Dio: It's been months, I forgot about Hell Bridge and The Crucible.**

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Dio: I'm just messing with you.**

1. Torn has some sort of "spirit" that makes him wack before.

2. Destined Ones have orbs, one for element and the other for emotion. Torn has Sealing Nova meaning Green-colored void. Torn has an emotion of Guilt meaning Violet-colored void.

3. All orbs have a correct spirit and any soul.

**Me: See you next chapter/side story!**


	21. Hell is Hell, What is Anarchy?

**Me: Chapter time!**

**Hanzo: It's the creation of the orbs, even though it's a chapter it's part of the storyline.**

**Me: And it's where Hanzo and the rest go to the second island at night, you know what that means.**

**Dustin and Jean: A NEW DESTINED ONE WILL BE REVEALED!**

**Me: You do know I was gonna say that, anyway enjoy the chapters.**

The team finally defeated the evil 4-headed dragon, as they were victorious, they grabbed 3 scrolls and a bloody ring for a girl, Hmmm... I wonder what that is? Anyway they would like to travel to the second island by boat, and was provided by the people that lived in the first island, it turned out to be a seaboat fit for 9 people. They set-off to... The Island of Spirits!, full of mysteries and pasts to the ruins of the old kingdom.

"Acey, I'm scared!" Jenelle was terrified. "Its ok, stay with me" Ace said while Jenelle grabs his arm. "Why is it so foggy all of a sudden." Hanzo replied then a song was played. "Ok! That song is trying to creep me out!" "Well, whatever it is, were close to it." Sieghart said. As soon as they docked, the fog and the song vanished into thin air, and showed ruined castle broken down, and a giant skull head on the side, broken walls, damaged and ransacked houses, everything is deserted except for the crows though... and a cave with only a few amount of water left.

Brendan's POV

Ok this is totally wack, were in a kingdom of ruins and now there is a cave with a few amount of water left, but I'm really curious, I think a spirit lives here, I cannot see it, but I thought of it, maybe I'll try to go in there. "Don't go in there!" Ash shouted, and then I said. "Why?" "Just don't go in there!" Ash shouted once more. "Alright pal, whatever you say."

End of Brendan's POV

"Come to me!" a lonely man voice called them and Jenelle started to hide. "Well, lets do it!" Ash said. "I thought you told us not to go in there." Brendan shouted. "I changed my mind" Ash said clumsily and then Brendan and the rest sweatdropped. "Is your apprentice always this clumsy?" Blade asked. "Hmmm... I don't know, he's always been like that since I trained him." Sieghart answered. Just as they went in they expected someone calling them, after a minute a spirit with a sad look on his face showed up and said. "Julie! Julie, where are you my love? Please come back to me!" he said shouting. "WOAH!" Blade said aloud. "Have you seen Julie?" he said. "Who are you exactly?" Sieghart said. "I am Peter Hustman, a young and a handsome man, I fell in love with the princess named Julie Ronama, did you see her?" Peter replied, "Listen we don't know who Julie is." Ace replied. "I see... I'll give you her picture of what she was 1500 years ago..." Peter gave Sieghart the picture. "This is her? Hmm... will do our best to find her." Sieghart said bravely. "Thank you, young travellers, remember this, Find her in 1 week starting tomorrow because if 1 week has past, I will disappear from this world and the Island too, and you will disappear as well." Peter explained then continued. " Have a quick rest at my old house behind you." "Thank you, sir Peter!" Hanzo exclaimed. "You are such a gentleman... You remind me of a boy that escaped the bloody hands of a spiritcatcher or chaser." Hanzo kept silent but slept in peace.

At Hell Bridge...

Dustin's POV

Me and my team are inside Hell Bridge to look first "1 Demon Will. Can anybody take the will out of a demon?" Then Ley raised her hand, well she's a seductive demon "I'll do it, I've taken the wills of everyone." Then she approached the demon, "Hey hot stuff~" She said naughtily, who knew she was that seductive, I hugged Jean so she won't see it and go "Triton" mode. And I covered her ears so she won't hear it. "It's okay, everything's alright." I said comforting, her. "Do you wanna "go all the way?"~" She said to the demon, apparently the demon is sweating, as if he was liking it. "Oh yeah, your really HOT now~" But Dio was steaming mad. "GRRRRR! RAAAH!" He sliced the demon in half, "DIO? What were you doing?" Ley shouted at him. "What? We got two demon parts and we got his will out right?" (A/N: Will means demon heart, or human heart, i think your heart is your will.) "At least..." I smiled and took off the protective gear out of Jean "Cool! A bonus all we need is a soul." I looked around for my buddy, "Where'd Torn go?"

Torn's POV

"DIE! Grim Assault!" I appeared at the back and sliced it's ear, completely immobilized. I change into soultaker claw, "SOULTAKER!" Demonus shouted, "Soultake!" I took out the soul and placed in the container. "Looks like my work here is done." I left into my portal.

Dustin's POV

I saw a greenish portal and Torn came out with a soul "Oh yes! Now we only got one, Vengeful Spirit, where are we gonna get that?" Then I turned my head, it was Gaikoz, he seems getting ready for revenge, Revenge? That's it! But oh no, there are lots of demons. CRAP! "Dio, Zero, Ley, and Torn, think you can handle it?" Dio changed his Rake Hand into a drill, Zero unsheathed his Grandark, Ley called out her gargoyle, and Torn transformed his claw to spiritloom. "Well I guess so." Dustin said, "Come on Jean." Jean nodded and we ran together to face Gaikoz.

Dio's POV

I kept charging with my drill, while Zero keeps using Whirlwind, Ley uses her gargoyle in fact she's riding it, and Master Torn is calling out his army of soultakers, soulweavers and soulreapers. Well only about 8, 3 soultakers 1 soulweaver, and 4 soulreapers. Who knew emperors were that powerful, but the master is still fighting with his soulweaver form.

It took an hour but they were too many the four of us were tired including the master's army. We were doomed. Until I heard "DAWN BREAKING!" a white tiger jumped out of nowhere killing every demon in sight, Ecilox. "Long time no see?" Ecilox smirked "Heh, your not too bad yourself! Now let's finish this fight!" She moralized all of us even the master. This is gonna be one long fight.

**Me: Chapter done! Part 1**

**Hanzo: Creepy...**

**Dio: Well Ecilox you've done well, let's see in Part 2**

**Ecilox: ...**

**Me: Thanks Fata Moon for letting me borrow your OC.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	22. Hell is Hell, What is Anarchy? 2

**Me: Hey! Hey! Hey! part 2 of this chapter came in.**

**Hanzo: Griffumundo!**

**Me: What the heck is that?**

**Hanzo: What? Its a cache phrase.**

**Me: Whatever, anyway enjoy this next one its about to get scary.**

**Glade: If this is not too scary for you, its okay just keep reading.**

It was morning, and the team are in search of the ghostly prince spirit's fiancee, so they ventured into the damaged castle, but they needed to find the key, so the spirit told them there is another way to the castle, go in the well, answer the questions of the dead, and enter at the back of the castle. They followed his instructions and got in the well.

Sieghart's POV

Its so dark, I can't even see a thing, then I heard Ace saying "Its time to use this new scroll! I wonder what it does... FORBIDDEN ACT II!" I saw the blades glow magenta, at least there is light, it is said that the 2nd scroll, means that your weapon will glow permamnently and give 2x more damage to enemies and 4x the speed and to deactivate it you need to close the scroll. At least with this we can see better.

End of Sieghart's POV

As our heroes ventured into complete darkness, they saw a child crying with bloody stains, "Hey little kid! You okay!" Hanzo said, "RAAHHH!" the deadly kid disgustingly morphed into a zombie. "Get ready guys!" Blade said with anger. But the zombie told them a question to let them pass floor 1. "To pass this floor you must answer my question, What am I?" It was a very tricky question, but Sieghart managed to figure it out. He answered "A ReDead!" " That is correct!" the zombie continued "You may pass this floor" and then broken into pieces. They are now going to the 2nd floor.

At Hell Bridge,..

Dustin's POV

"GAIKOZ! WHERE ARE YOU?" I readied my hammer-scythe, Erosion, and Jean readied her pinkish-skull bow, Deadly Cupid. Then suddenly we heard a laugh out of nowhere "GET OUT OF HERE! I don't know how you end up here, but I want to know!" Then a red samurai, with a few upgrade came in front of us. "You call?" he gave us an evil smirk. "You have a vengeful spirit, and we're here to take it, but first, how did you end up here?" I asked him a question at the same time threatened him. He gave an evil chuckle "Well, if I wanted revenge on the Grand Chase, I got in here, just to get stronger, and now." Showing his demon spikes, he does seem different "Anyway, demon or not, you're going down!" "BRING IT!"

Battle:

I brought down the first blow, I sliced his armor, it regenerated "Damn..." he laughed, then Jean started shooting silver arrows at the armor, "Heh, no wonder he's gone stronger!" Jean commented, "Is that all you've got?" he asked us. We shook our heads not done. "Cataclysm!" a giant earth sword stabbed Gaikoz "Gack! That was unexpected, but no matter." He used the lava to heal himself? This is gonna be harder than anyone has thought! "Love Hurts!" a silver arrow with pink fire hit straight to Gaikoz's eye, but he used the lava near him to heal himself. "Now, I got new things I've got, take this!" He shot lava from his sword! "DUCK!" we both ducked hoping we won't get hit, but the demons at the bottom did. "Thank you!" I heard Dio from afar said that. "Like my new trick?" Our eyes widened. "Grrrrr, Earth Pillars!" lengthwise plankwood squashed Gaikoz "YES!" But Gaikoz burned them, "That didn't even hurt! RAAH!" He shot a double lava, good thing we dodged that. "Heartache!" She shot an arrow to Gaikoz's Heart, but he blocked with lava, Hmmmm, the heart?

"Jean, I'll distract him, you shoot his heart!" Jean nodded. "Let's go!"

Jean's POV Battle:

Dustin told me he'd distract me looks like he's on the move. "HAAAAAAAH!" I've got pink glowing scars all over my body, and I have no eyelids, just pure pink eyes. "HEARTBREAK!" I shot a large arrow as Gaikoz was still fighting Dustin, wow Dustin's got some pretty good combos, the large arrow was a succesful hit. Gaikoz groaned and kneeled. "Now Dustin!" Dustin did his final move, he was glowing green, and his hair is bright yellow "GLOBAL BREAKDOWN!" He had a giant ball same size as the Earth, his hit through Gaikoz was succesful, not to mention capturing the vengeful spirit inside of him. "Alright Dustin!" I hugged him, glad he didn't notice "Now let's tell the team, to The Crucible!" We both nodded and head for there.

End of POVs

"ENSLAVE!" All the demons were stunned, "Army, kill them!" Torn said, then Dio started commenting "Good performance Master." Along with Zero, and Ley, Ecilox maybe. That's when Dustin arrived.

"Alright guys to The Crucible!" The team headed there, no regrets, no hesitation.

AT THE DESTINED ONE TEMPLE.

The Messiah is having good thoughts about the 37th Destined One. "Well the heroes managed to reach the second island, I hope HE get's the message" he said looking at the global scanner.

AT THE GRANDEVOUZ CHASE CASTLE...

Kaistern's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night, and saw a message at my table, it read "REALLY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!" So I read it, and guess what it said:

**Kaistern,**

**We the mighty gods and Destined Ones will accept you as our bloodbrother, demigod, and 37th Destined One as "The Blaze" I The Messiah, wish you could accept this letter, but do not lose this since this is a ticket to the Destined One Temple, we have heard about your powers, how you wanted to get vengeance at the humans, and your wrong accusations, all of that will change if you accept this letter, we will be seeing you when the sun is 112 degrees to your right, see you there Blazing One.**

**-The Messiah**

Me? A Destined One? Hmmmm, I've always hated the humans, and he said that everything changes? Hmmmm, 112 degrees? I think that's 10:30am, oh well, hey Destined Ones, I'm coming to be one of you, I thank you!

End of Kaistern POV

**Me: That settles it "The Blaze" or Kaistern is the 37th Destined One, it's up to ChaosSeeker's Yes and No routine. PM me!**

**Torn: Oh great, my rival in the temple.**

**Dustin: But it will be great! Trust me!**

**Torn: Leaving us fighting endless demons? Is that great?**

**Dustin: Let's just deal with that later ok?**

**Torn: ...**

**Me: See you next chapter/side story!**

**1. Cataclysm is the third skill of Dustin, where a giant earth sword stabs from underground, his orbs are Earth, and Global, they never made their first appearance yet.**

**2. Earth Pillars is the second skill of Dustin, where all parts of wood crush the person whom he targets.**

**3. His weapon is a hammer-scythe called Erosion, I didn't put this in Part 1 sorry.**

**4. Gaikoz can shoot lava!**

**5. Love Hurts is the first skill of Jean, where her silver arrow is in pink flames, her orbs are Love, and Mood, they also never made their first appearance yet.**

**6. Heartache is the second skill of Jean, where her arrow goes incredibly fast, hitting 100% through the heart, unless blocked.**

**7. Heartbreak is the third skill of Jean, where a giant silver arrow in pink flames hit 100% through the heart, even blocked it will pass through.**

**8. Dio, Zero, and Ley calls Torn, Master, it is unknown to Ecilox.**

**9. Ecilox is Fata Moon's OC**

**10. Yup the 37th Destined One is Kaistern! Or The Blazing One.**

**11. All Destined Ones, have the power to glow, that's why they are chosen to choose the fate of the world, apparently for Kaistern his eyes glow red, so that counts as long as it's a body part, so is Jean, pink glowing scars and pink faded eyelids, even Dustin green glowing inner and outer, and yellow bright hair.**

**12. Global Breakdown, is the special Destined One PERK (not skill, there are three Destined One Perk, Destined One Skill, and Destined One Stat. They can only have one each) where a giant ball of earth, the size of the Earth is ready to hit anything and explode on contact.**

**13. Nobody knows what's under the hood of The Messiah.**


	23. Hell is Hell, What is Anarchy? 3

**Me: We're gonna make a Part 3 here!**

**Hanzo: Yeah! More creepy stuff!**

**Jenelle: *hides behind Ace***

**Ace: You should really control yourself.**

**Torn: Ugh, tutor picking? Really Hot-head?**

**Me: Now, now, let's not get feisty! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Vengeance: It's the creation of my KILLED brother Spice.**

**Me: Spice is not even created!**

**Vengeance: YOU SUCK!**

**Me: *bonks Vengeance* Now enjoy!**

Our heroes, were in their journey all the way to find the prince's fiancee, but also they were looking for the scrolls. Legend says if they have found the girl, they must show her the ring to reveal her memories.

But then another batch of heroes, including Ecilox, were setting off to The Crucible, to find the necessary materials for creating Spice the fire enhancer orb.

"Alright! We're in the second floor!" Nate exclaimed. "Which is?" Ace answered back. "A horde of skeletons that died here." Dark said. As the skeleton warriors quickly surround them, their captain came by and asked them a question. "If you don't want to die, then you must answer my question, What is my name?" "Is it... Captain Crunch." Hanzo said "WRONG ANSWER! Men kill them!"

Dark's POV

OMG! Hanzo is an idiot, now we gotta battle endless skeleton warriors and answer his question correctly to live... Hmph! No matter, I can beat these boned idiots anyway!

End of Dark's POV

The battle started, and there were lots of skeleton warriors! "Shuffle Storm!" Hanzo shouted making the ceiling blow tornadoes everywhere blowing away half of the skeletons. Brendan changed into a magnum and shouted. "Phoenix Apollo!" burning every skeleton to its demise. "Soul Edge!" Sieghart shouted with no rage makin the skeletons sliced in half. "Curse of the Wing Beast!" Dark transformed into a winged beast and gave a fatal blow to each of the skeletons. "Lying Moon!" Ace made a chain on the skeleton like an infinite sign. "Teardrops!" Jenelle shot out from the ceiling LARGE drops of acid. Which melted away some skeletons. "Spin Dash!" Blade shouted, she spin dashed her way in a zigzag form destroying other skeletons. "Hell's Slash!" it was suppose to curse enemies, but the skeletons are easy to kill, so many of them were killed anyway. "Unlimited Blink!" Then Sieghart was amazed, he sliced 100 skeletons in one blow. "Heh, told ya! He's my apprentice! Go ASH!" But the skeletons keep regenerating, as they were fighting Blade saw the sign on the entrance door "Kana?...Ikana?" That's when the captain stopped the attack, "Who said that?" Blade raised her hand, the captain Ikana was thankful, that all of them turned to dust. "Ok, creepy." And they got to the last floor.

AT THE CRUCIBLE...

Dustin's POV

I shook my head not knowing what this map was, but Torn took it from me and led the way.

Torn's POV

I forcefully got the map from my so-called "buddy" which I don't think is one!

I was leading the team, yes, I called off my army for awhile. I told them about the lava rocks. "How are we gonna get 500 of these things?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I forgot you're an emperor." Dustin said, this made Jean giggle, if it's lubby-dubby stuff, save it! "Void Portal!" a green portal was there, I suddenly ordered 10 servants. Then the elf guy asked me "Why servants?" Then I explained to the inferior "They are strong and fast, they can carry up to 50 stones if you'd like." Then this elf, is amazed, I don't want to show-off like a complete jackass! Anyway I told them to gather all the stones. It took 3 minutes for them. "Alright! 500 lava stones check! Now how do we get one of these?" I gave him the container, he picked up the lava. I saw Dio, he sweatdropped "Really? It was that easy?" Then we all saw a giant eagle, kidnapping Jean. "HELP ME!" Jean screamed, apparently that eagle or demon seemed familiar. Then we ran after her just in case.

Dustin's POV

CRAP! They kidnapped Jean, Torn already got one soul he soultake two people at Hell Bridge, man this guy's advanced! We went up the arena until we saw Helstrom with Jean all tied up and ready to get boiled in hot lava "LET HER GO!" I demanded, but Helstrom just laughed, he knocked down Dio, Zero, Ley, and Ecilox inside a dungeon. Which left me and Torn here. "Let's see what you Destined Ones can do." He laughed like a maniac.

End of POVs

At THE ISLAND OF SPIRITS...

Our heroes finally reached the final floor, until... "Woah! What a mess." Dark said "Who is this?" Nate replied. "Its Princess Julie the pretty face!" an unexpected voice came from behind "GREG!" all of them said "Yeah! that's right, its me!" Greg laughed then continued "You call this spirit a PRINCESS?... I mean look at her! With that stupid happy mask on her face. PATHETIC!" "Face it Greg! Your nothing!" Blade shouted. "Oh am I? I have captured the four Ghosts of Sorrow!" Greg said grinning "And guess what? I have been training with my mentor, and I am an ELEMENTAL BRAWLER!" Greg laughed then continued. "But since you insist... I'll let her down gently." Then Greg pushed her to Blade. "Now its time you face my type of minions... Wind Warriors! Come out here!" Greg shouted 7 wind warriors! "Guys, this is gonna be tough!" Sieghart said then thought "_It's impossible! How did he get so strong! We can't think of anything, those warriors are expert in dodging all of our moves! Oh the pain!_" Greg laughed and then this chapter faded black

**Me: Woah! That was a twist, usually the ghosts of sorrow attack them, but it was actually Greg who will be fighting them in the old abandoned castle!**

**Sieghart: That is so weird!**

**Ace: Totally braw!**

**Me: Well the part 3 has ended, this time "The Crucible" and the "Island of Spirits" will each be in a seperated chapter! See ya next time :D**

**Brendan: You know I'm still not feeling it!**

**Me: *sweatdropped***


	24. The Crucible Finale

**Me: I suggest we start at The Crucible, since the last turn was at the "Island of Spirits"**

**Dustin: I won't let Jean die! It's her second life!**

**Me: ? Oh yeah! Dustin will explain her first life.**

**Dustin: Not a good time...**

**Torn: *glares at Helstrom* You!**

**Me: Yeah the chapter begins now!**

Previously On The Crucible...

_Dustin's POV_

_I shook my head not knowing what this map was, but Torn took it from me and led the way._

_Torn's POV_

_I forcefully got the map from my so-called "buddy" which I don't think is one!_

_I was leading the team, yes, I called off my army for awhile. I told them about the lava rocks. "How are we gonna get 500 of these things?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I forgot you're an emperor." Dustin said, this made Jean giggle, if it's lubby-dubby stuff, save it! "Void Portal!" a green portal was there, I suddenly ordered 10 servants. Then the elf guy asked me "Why servants?" Then I explained to the inferior "They are strong and fast, they can carry up to 50 stones if you'd like." Then this elf, is amazed, I don't want to show-off like a complete jackass! Anyway I told them to gather all the stones. It took 3 minutes for them. "Alright! 500 lava stones check! Now how do we get one of these?" I gave him the container, he picked up the lava. I saw Dio, he sweatdropped "Really? It was that easy?" Then we all saw a giant eagle, kidnapping Jean. "HELP ME!" Jean screamed, apparently that eagle or demon seemed familiar. Then we ran after her just in case._

_Dustin's POV_

_CRAP! They kidnapped Jean, Torn already got one soul he soultake two people at Hell Bridge, man this guy's advanced! We went up the arena until we saw Helstrom with Jean all tied up and ready to get boiled in hot lava "LET HER GO!" I demanded, but Helstrom just laughed, he knocked down Dio, Zero, Ley, and Ecilox inside a dungeon. Which left me and Torn here. "Let's see what you Destined Ones can do." He laughed like a maniac._

_End of POVs_

Dustin's POV

"Oh shut your laughing!" I started charging with Erosion, but he countered and pushed me away, "Tch," Torn was succesful in destroying a small piece of his armor. "You've gotta do better than that! Half-breed!" He said. "I just made it personal!" He transformed his claw into a spiritloom.

I gripped Erosion so hard, even Torn was changing his claw to a spiritloom. "Let's bring it!"

Dio's POV

It was dark and damp, as usual it was a small metal room like every dungeon jail. "It stinks in here!" I exclaimed due to that horrible stench, if Albert was here he could clean this up in minutes. But does it look like here?

"It's just metal walls you can break it." Ley suggested

"Maybe you're right..." I tried slamming the wall woth my Rake Hand, and other different forms of weaponry.

"Damn... These walls are too tough." I concluded.

"I thought they were normal metal." Ecilox said.

"No. These are demonproof walls, everything demonic can't break it." Zero explained

As we continue inspecting these walls we were having a hard time going out, we touched every wall in the room... and nothing. "How can we get out of here now?" I shouted since we were trapped.

Dustin's POV

It has been hours of fighting, It was 1/4 of his that was broken, how hard is it? His hard obsidian armor, was hot, I mean literally hot! Those who touched that armor gets burned to dust, my Erosion was heating up... Torn was... well okay with it, since he is half demon. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Helstrom is almost gonna boil my princess! Wait, did I just say that? Anyway I looked around, and Torn was gone, where did he go?

Torn's POV

That idiot! Dosen't he know Jean is screaming? This guy has lots of thoughts on his head. "SCYTHE!" Demonus transformed into a giant scythe. "HEY HELSTROM! EAT THIS!" I gave him one swing through the head, his head fell off and the lava dried up. Then Dustin chopped off the chain. The trapdoor was open, we saw the demons, what were they doing?

Just as we got out... me, Dustin and Jean, made Spice, he was the EXACT opposite of Vengeance. He was an orange glowing orb. "Great! Now we can go back to the temple!"

"Wait..." I stopped him.

"?" He raised an eyebrow at me as if he was asking a question...

"Why do you devote yourself in protecting your comrade?"

"*sigh* Well you see this is Jean's second life, her reincarnator will never return again..."

Just then Dio asked something...

"Can you explain that?" Dio asked

"I'll explain..."

DUSTIN'S FLASHBACK

_It was a long time ago, we were almost five years younger than you, yes we were 14-year olds, we are 19 now... but we are Destined Ones before, the Destined One Temple, at first, was composed of only ten people, Torn knows it's Deja Vu, "The Karma" , She,...err. I mean he, was a Destined One when he was 13. I didn't meet Jean at first... until we were assigned to do a mission..._

_"Magnus, Valentine!" He called us, The Messiah._

_"Yes, Messiah?" I respected him._

_"Since you two don't know each other, maybe it's a good time to do this on a mission, there is a problem, Kaze'Aze just rampaged a forest not too far from here._

_Just then Jean blushed at the thought I looked at her._

_We were transported there, when we saw a giant wolf destroying everything._

_"HEY UGLY! TRY PICKING US THE DESTINED ONES!" She roared._

_We kept fighting and fighting, switching blows, it was a long fight, we were both bleeding, bruised, sprained, and strained, we were in the heat of battle..._

_"Dustin... are you okay?" I was okay until Kaze'Aze struck her through her shoulders. I was shocked to see her bleed._

_"NOBODY GETS AWAY WITH THIS!" I roared as I had my first glow, but all I did was suppress her, you know disabling her wolf form, she ran for it._

_"No, not now... I don't... I don't know what to do now..." tears were falling, that's when I saw her reincarnator, Kaila. She is an angel wearing like your Knight Master's armor set. She reincarnated Jean and left, and that's when it hit me... it was her second life. _

_"Wh-where am I? Is it over?" I smiled because she was alive, I hugged her really tight. She was shocked but she hugged me too._

End of DUSTIN'S FLASHBACK

"That, is, so sad..." Ley said

"Ley, I thought you were strong..." I asked her.

"Master, there are feelings that nobody can control." Ley explained to me.

I saw Dio and Zero's heads were down, as if they were saddened.

Ecilox was well not really listening.

I wonder why, what is...emotion?

Just as we left the Crucible, we headed to the Destined One Temple for rest... still thinking, I felt this "emotion" before...

End of POVs

**Me: Sorry, I had exams...**

**Ace: There's a hint for a spoiler for ya!**

**Me: So sad...**

**Hanzo: Maybe Ley is right...**

**Me: Well, whatever! See ya in the final chapter of this first part, don't worry there IS Trial of the Gods Part 2! But it's a seperate story, not a part of Part 1.**

**1. Yes, this is Jean's second life.**

**2. Who is Kaila, Ascended Angelmistress?**

**3. Wanna know what Torn meant about his "sadness"?**

**4. What's gonna happen at the Temple of Spirits?**

**5. Last chapter, is the next chapter... there is another part... a new story...**


	25. The Beginning of Everything: Part Finale

**This is the final chapter of Trial of the Gods Part 1, oh by the way,**

**Sorry about the long wait, I had to take my examination... Sorry!**

**Hanzo: Yeah you should be!**

**Me: I'm gonna punish you and beat your ass if you do that again... UNDERSTAND!**

**Hanzo: Y-yes sir!**

**Me: My examination just finished yesterday, now the results are in next week *gulp***

**Ace: Enjoy the final chapter of Part 1.**

_Previously On..._

_At THE ISLAND OF SPIRITS..._

_Our heroes finally reached the final floor, until... "Woah! What a mess." Dark said "Who is this?" Nate replied. "Its Princess Julie the pretty face!" an unexpected voice came from behind "GREG!" all of them said "Yeah! that's right, its me!" Greg laughed then continued "You call this spirit a PRINCESS?... I mean look at her! With that stupid happy mask on her face. PATHETIC!" "Face it Greg! Your nothing!" Blade shouted. "Oh am I? I have captured the four Ghosts of Sorrow!" Greg said grinning "And guess what? I have been training with my mentor, and I am an ELEMENTAL BRAWLER!" Greg laughed then continued. "But since you insist... I'll let her down gently." Then Greg pushed her to Blade. "Now its time you face my type of minions... Wind Warriors! Come out here!" Greg shouted 7 wind warriors! "Guys, this is gonna be tough!" Sieghart said then thought "It's impossible! How did he get so strong! We can't think of anything, those warriors are expert in dodging all of our moves! Oh the pain!" Greg laughed._

"Do you really think you can take me on my second job?" Greg said.

"Heh, it's just your second job, most of us have our fourth jobs..." Sieghart said moralizing the team. But Greg just smirked...

"Oh, you ain't seeing nothing yet." He raised his gauntlet.

Ace's POV

We saw Greg raised his gauntlet which has only four gems and seven other holes that are empty... the grey gem has been activated, soon wind warriors started blowing in the window. I tried to slash it with Lying Moon but I didn't hit anything. "You are foolish to even fight me! You're just begging for me to kill you!" Greg started laughing, which is getting pretty annoying, "SHUT UP!" my Luna clanged with the wind warrior's sword, I know they are wind but they have really hard weapons!

"What the?" I was shocked to see this.

"What's the matter immortal? Lost your time?" He laughed as if it was a joke. It is kind of catchy. Just then Sieghart tried his blow,

"SOUL EDGE!" He also tried slicing the weapons in half, but it was light!

"How is the weapon so hard to hit, but when breaking it, it's really soft?" Sieghart grumbled.

"Not even the great Erknard "Zeke" Sieghart can even counteract my attacks!" He still laughed

You can't even burn or penetrate through their defenses... How is that even possible? Does this mean, he gets stronger every advancement?

Sieghart's POV

Damn it! He's too strong! How can we defeat this guy, he so unbeatable...

End of POV's

At the moment, Sieghart said "Jenelle, lead the rookies to fight the wind warriors, me and Ace can handle this one!" "Good Luck!" Jenelle said. As Jenelle, Blade, Nate, Dark, Hanzo, Ash and Brendan were fighting... Ace and Sieghart chased Greg to the throne room, there they were ready to fight!

Third Person POV: Sieghart and Ace vs. Greg

The fearsome battle was about to begin! Ace started off with a Lying Moon and Sieghart started with Ultimate Blade, as the smoke cleared Greg didn't recieve a single scratch in his body.

"That all you got?" Greg shouted

"What are we gonna do! We can't beat that douche!" Sieghart shouted

"Hmm... let me try something! FORBIDDEN ACT II!" Ace shouted

"Huh?" Greg reacted with a little fear

Magenta beams and dark beams were flowing into the twin blades like auras of power!

"Get ready to feel terror!" Ace shouted loudly... then continued "LYING MOON!"

"Argh!" Greg recieved a small injury...

"Not bad" Greg said pridefully

"Tremor Quake!" Greg shouted

"Clockwork Aegis" Ace shouted as well

As they were fighting, Sieghart gave time to do a sneak attack and had a dark form! Then Sieghart attacked!

"Dark Soul Edge!" Sieghart shouted up in the air and sliced Greg the smoke appeared again

"Did we win?" Sieghart asked

The smoke cleared once more...

"Oh you think your so clever aren't you!" Greg appeared with overcharged auras

"B-But how!" Ace was terrified

"You see, before you did a sneak attack on me... I did my "Overcharge" skill! You thought I was stupid, I mean there is two of you really?" Greg said with a smirk.

They kept fighting until both of them were tired...

"We can't beat him!" Sieghart said

"Hmm... Pyronic Punch!" Greg appeared in front of Sieghart punched him and knocked him out...

"Perfect timing!" Ace looked up on the broken roof and saw the full moon.

"Whattya looking at?" Greg laughed

"DAWN OF TIME!" Ace attacked with a lot of barrages and a final attack.

Smoke appeared again, and then Greg was still standing.

"That didn't hurt..." Greg said happily

"What are we gonna do, Sieghart's down and he's unbeatable what can I do." Ace thought to himself and then he gave out the ring.

"You must use me I can purge him!" the ring spoke.

"Woah! You talk!" Ace was surprised

"Nevermind! Just use me!" the ring spoke angrily

"Ring of Purging!" the ring started glowing and hit Greg with all its power

"ARGH! WHAT? How can that be! ITS JUST A SIMPLE RING!" Greg said still purged he can't use his powers for now

"Unlimited Blade!" Sieghart attacked from behind making Greg injured from battle.

"HOW CAN THAT BE!" Greg said hurt, and bleeding.

"Maybe it's time you get a little good night present... but... we can't kill you." Ace concluded.

"Heh, maybe your just gonna leave me here to rot!" Greg predicted but smirked.

"No, I'll give you time to think about what you did, when you mess with the Grand Chase, and join our side, like your friends, The Forsaken." Ace held out his hand.

"Interesting offer, you have a point, we shall meet again." He disappeared using "Water Waves" as a teleportation spell. He was gone.

End of Battle POV

Just then Jenelle and the rookies came by.

"Master Sieghart, are you hurt?" said Ash.

"Yeah, Ash, we're fine..." said Sieghart.

"Shall we continue our journey?" asked Jenelle.

"Hold on a sec. Hey Princess!" Hanzo shouted

"What is it young warrior?" Julie replied

"I think you forgot this..." Brendan showed her the ring and all of her memories came back.

"Ah! I know this, its from my prince of dreams, Thank you for everything. The Ghosts of Sorrow are freed from this accursed land and can no longer return.

"Don't mention it. Its our job!" Jenelle said

"But guys! Its still the beginning of everything, we only have three more to go! You ready!" Blade said

"YEAH!" Everybody shouted

And that's the end of Trial of the Gods Part 1...

**Well, this is the last chapter for Part 1, I'm still making Trila of the Gods Part 2, so I'll be working on it!**

**Brendan: You should be! Its been a long day**

**Torn: Well, I'm not liking this 2nd part of this story.**

**Blade: Why are you this emo?**

**Torn: I AM NOT EMO!**

**Blade: Ok! ok!**

**See ya next story!**


End file.
